House of Anubis Season 3
by Sir Koji
Summary: Picking up from my Season 2, final season. Het Huis influence.
1. House of Ghosts

I will try my best to give you five entries (ten chapters) this week and the final four/eight next week. This is the final season I'm doing and will wrap up the story.

* * *

House of Ghosts

Covered in the robes of Victor's secret society was a strange feeling for Noah, but one she had become accustomed to. Over the Christmas vacation she had helped Victor in the basement, and had often worn the robes along with him. She had become used to brewing concoctions, and used to Victor's company. One might say Victor had a soft spot for her, and actually liked her.

"Another failed batch," Victor muttered as he poured the concoction from his phial into a larger container filled with wasted chemicals and other concoctions.

"We'll get it eventually," Noah told him. She had no intentions of living forever, or extending her life, but Victor was dead-set on doing it, so she was willing to help him.

There was soon the sound of the door upstairs opening. Victor looked up at the ceiling and growled, "They've," he hissed, word filled with venom and disdain, "returned."

"Is it that time already?" Noah asked, leaving Victor and hurrying up the stairs.

"Robe off!" Victor shouted after her, but she hadn't heard.

* * *

It soon became clear that it wasn't just a single student returning from break; it was the entire House-worth. They had convened in the dining room, where Trudy had set out food for the lot of them before leaving.

"I wonder where Noah is," Nina said, "I mean; she was staying here over break, right?"

"Had nowhere else to go," Mick agreed.

"I'm right here!" she told them as she walked in, drawing strange looks from the others, and utter fear from Joy.

"What are you wearing?" Joy demanded.

"Huh?" Noah looked at her sleeved arm and realized she still had the robe on, "One of Victor's robes from the basement. I've been helping him, so…"

"Take it off!" Joy told her angrily. It was a very sore subject for her; the entire Chosen One debacle from last year. It made her incredibly uneasy just seeing the robe.

"Alright, alright," Noah said, pulling it off over her head and tossing it onto the sofa. She walked over to the table and joined the others. "How was break for all of you?" she asked them.

"Well, I had an interesting time staying in Britain," Nina said. She had returned home to America over the summer, but it wasn't worth it for Christmas vacation after the semester ended.

"She stayed with me," Fabian said, "My family loved her."

"I imagine they did," Amber commented, "They ask if you were going to marry her?"

Fabian's face went red and he started to stutter, but ultimately couldn't come up with anything.

"Oh come now, if anyone's getting married first out of us it's going to be Jerome and Mara, isn't it?" Noah questioned, directing it at those two with a hint of malice.

Jerome sent a slight glare her way but brushed off the question as he ate. Mara didn't seem to respond to it at first, but then looked back at Noah, "Still sore for you?"

"Let's please not get into this…," Patricia muttered, "I can't stand this stuff."

"Agreed," Mick said. Joy gave him a look, "Other couples," he clarified.

"Better," Joy said, giving a small smile before going back to her meal.

"Well, my break was wonderful," Amber said, picking that back up, "Daddy let me spend it in Spain at our villa. Spain is so nice and warm, so beautiful…"

"And the rest of us are poor in comparison," Patricia said, "I guess we all stayed here in Britain then."

"I spent the time studying," Mara said, getting some groans from others, but not out of surprise, more of annoyance. "Come on! I didn't say what it was I was studying!"

"Studying is studying," Alfie said, "It's bad enough as it is, but on break? Come on Jerome, didn't you distract her?"

"I tried, believe me," Jerome muttered before quieting.

"I was studying Egyptian mythology," she told all of them, "I mean, it would be useful to have more knowledge, right?"

"I don't know," Nina said.

"If something happens, then yeah," Fabian said, picking up her thought, "But do we think something's going to happen again?"

"Well, you never know," Mara said.

"And that, everyone, was my break," Jerome said, "Trying to convince her of just that, and then being bored."

"I ate," Alfie said, but there were no surprised looks on anyone's faces. "A lot."

"Did the usual things," Patricia said, "Slept, ate, watched television. Life, without the mystery or the homework."

"Exercise, training," Mick said.

"Watching," Joy commented.

"Working with Victor on potions and the like," Noah said, "You know, he's actually a really good guy."

"He can be," Nina agreed, "He really helped us out this last time, after all."

"What sorts of things were you making?" Fabian asked Noah.

"Going for immortality potions," she said, "He's dead-set on making one."

"Still?" Patricia questioned.

Noah nodded, "No luck."

They could finally hear Victor coming up. Presumably he had been finishing one last batch and then scrapping the failure. He took a look at the lot of them, grabbed Noah's robe off of the sofa, and proceeded upstairs to his office.

"Can't say he's gotten any warmer," Joy commented.

"He has to me," Noah said.

"You're related to something Egyptian and magical, you don't count like the rest of us," Patricia told her.

"Nina's the Chosen One," Noah pointed out.

"Ok, I guess it's just you," Nina said. Although he had been rather good to Nina during the incident with Frobisher's manor and the Book of Thoth and dealing with Mr. Wolf.

* * *

After dinner the kids returned to their rooms to unpack. Living arrangements remained the same as the previous semester. Fabian was with Mick, Jerome was with Alfie. Joy, Patricia and Noah shared a room, and finally Amber, Nina and Mara shared another.

"You ever think we need more boys around?" Noah asked Patricia. Noah was sitting on her bed, watching as Joy and Patricia unpacked.

"Yes," Joy said absently.

Patricia didn't answer.

"That was really directed at you, Patricia," Noah said.

"Why?" Patricia questioned.

"You and I are alone," she said, "Wouldn't it be nice to have a relationship?"

Patricia didn't answer.

"You're not likely to get any straight answer out of that one," Joy told Noah.

"It's an honest question," Noah said.

"One she doesn't like," Joy said.

Noah pushed herself off of the bed, "Well, I'll be downstairs," she said, leaving the room and going down to the sitting room.

* * *

As time went by and the others finished packing, a number of them had migrated to the sitting room. Noah, Patricia, Amber, Nina and Fabian. Fabian felt a bit lonely as the only boy, even if Nina were there with him. He just sat and watched them talk between themselves, wondering if he shouldn't go and try to find Mick, who was no doubt with Joy. Alfie might be free, but he didn't find that appealing as an option at the moment.

"I have an idea," Noah said, voice lowered.

"Oh, what would that be?" Nina asked.

"I feel like this isn't going to be good," Amber commented.

"Let's go to the basement," she said, "I'll show you guys what we've been working on. I even have a key to the lock," she said.

"He trusted you enough to give you a key?" Fabian questioned.

Noah nodded, "Now, want to come and see?" she asked.

Soon they were creeping down the stairs, door closed behind them. They had twenty minutes before Victor would come and drop his pin, so they assumed he'd be in his office the entire time.

Noah pulled a robe on out of habit as she turned the lights on. She walked over to the table with the others, looking at the chemicals, pointing things out.

"It didn't take long for him to trust me," she said, "We started almost immediately. I'd like to be able to make the immortality formula, if only to say I could."

The lightbulb started to flicker a little. Fabian glanced up at it, but said nothing.

"Does it usually do that?" Amber asked.

Noah looked up, "Sometimes, I guess."

Soon the light went out completely. They were stuck in the pitch darkness, scrambling around for mobiles to light their way back to the stairs.

"Ok, this way," Patricia said, leading on by the light of her mobile.

They stopped in their tracks. They could see two people in front of them, walking to the stairs. Was it possible some of the others got down here? Perhaps Mick and Joy, or Jerome and Mara? No; they were both men, but it could have been Jerome and Alfie.

One was a man, one was a teenager. That soon became clear. What else became clear was that the kids could see through them; they were transparent. The boy was in the rear, holding a large ankh in hand. They both looked around before reaching the stairs. Two steps up and they vanished.

"Were…were those…" Patricia started.

"Ghosts?" Amber finished dreadfully.


	2. House of Stakeout

House of Stakeout

"Ghosts?" Alfie questioned when they met in Nina's bedroom. Mara was with Jerome in his and Alfie's room, which had displaced Alfie. "Are you sure it was ghosts?"

"We could see through them, pretty much," Patricia said.

"Ok, so ancient Egyptian magic, mummies, Rufus, Victor, those are all completely different from ghosts. I draw a line at ghosts," Alfie said.

"You're afraid of ghosts?" Fabian asked, "It's not like they can do anything to you."

"Clearly you don't watch movies," Alfie said.

"They're not physical."

"Again, you don't watch movies."

"Those are movies," Fabian said.

Amber sighed, "And this is my boyfriend, afraid of ghosts…"

"Come on! Ghosts are scary!" Alfie defended himself.

"Ghosts?" Mara asked.

"It's nothing," Patricia said.

"Oh no, it's something," Mara said, "I want to be involved."

"There's nothing to be involved in," Nina said, "We were in the basement, we saw what we assume were ghosts, that's it. No mystery, no quest."

"But maybe it's related to something!" Mara said, "I can go and look up spirits in Egyptian mythologies and see if we can figure something out."

"Don't," Fabian said, "Really, it was nothing. It was two people in modern clothes, carrying an ankh. The ankh is confusing, and…well, no, all of it is. Ghosts are people who died, and those were modern clothes. We'd know if someone died here…"

"Then maybe they weren't ghosts," Mara offered.

"What could they be, then?" Patricia asked.

"Well…," Noah said, "You know what, let's go back down to the basement and have a stakeout. If we see them again we can try to figure it out."

"I'm in," Mara said.

"It's our first day back tomorrow. You sure you don't want to sleep and be ready?" Patricia asked.

"I'm sure," she said, "I'm in."

"I'm not," Amber said, "Spend my night in the basement? I don't think so."

"I'm out too," Alfie said, "They scare me too much."

"I'll do it," Nina said, "It sounds…interesting," she didn't want to say 'fun'. She was curious about this. Was the House trying to tell them something?

"I'll do it too, then," Fabian said.

"Eh…why not?" Patricia said.

"What about the others? Do we tell them?" Mara asked.

"I don't see why we should," Noah said, "We don't need a lot of eyes."

"Well, I'll tell Jerome," Mara said, "He might want to join us."

She left the room and headed down, evading Victor as he made his way down to drop his pin.

"Walk!" he called to Mara a bit angrily.

Mara slowed, but ran down the hall to the boys bedrooms once she was out of his sight.

"It is ten o'clock. You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin drop!" Victor called, dropping his pin. He crouched to pick it up and proceeded back upstairs.

"Ghosts?" Mick questioned, coming out of his room when Mara was explaining it.

"Sounds like some Sibuna stuff," Joy commented, "Normally that would sound great and all, but I want to sleep."

"I'll come," Mick said. "I want to see this."

* * *

By ten thirty it was Noah, Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Jerome, Mara and Mick sitting on the ground in the basement, waiting for something to happen. Amber, Alfie and Joy had chosen sleep, and it was looking like they had made the right choice.

The group talked in hushed tones, but not about much, really about personal things. Jerome talked to Mara, Nina to Fabian, and Patricia, Noah and Mick spoke together. By the time midnight came around they were getting restless, and most wanted to leave.

"Fine, I guess we'll call it a night," Noah said. This was her expedition; she was the one calling the shots tonight.

They crept back upstairs. Noah locked the basement door behind them, and they all bid each other a good night as they went back to their beds.

"See anything?" Joy questioned at breakfast.

"No," Mick said groggily.

"Sorry about that," she said. It wasn't clear if she was just talking to Mick, who responded, or to all of them. Was she sorry her boyfriend had wasted his time, or that they all had? It was too hard to tell with Joy sometimes.

"We should try again tonight," Noah said.

"Again?" Nina asked.

"Well, don't you want to try to see it again?" Noah asked.

"But two nights in a row?" she asked. "Even when we went to the manor it was only on weekends, really."

"It would work better if we didn't have school in the morning," Fabian agreed.

"Yeah," Mara said, "That was a bad idea last night."

"I still can't believe you wanted to do it," Jerome said.

"I really got into the idea of it after last term," she told him.

"And I nearly died…," Jerome muttered.

Noah had no support for another trip this night, and she didn't have any desire to do it alone.

"See? Ghosts are frightening," Alfie had said when she stated she wouldn't go alone.

"It's not that," she said.

"Oh, sure it's not," he said, winking.

* * *

School was miserable for the group whom had gone on the stakeout. They got through it well enough, but regretted the night before. There was no difficulty spike in their classes, it was just picking up where things had been left off.

Finally they came to history, where Mr. Wolf had been their teacher for most of last term. After his disappearance he had been replaced by cancelled classes or substitute teachers. Finally a permanent replacement had been found.

"Hello class, my name is Vera Devenish," she told them. She was a woman near middle age or so. It was hard to make much of her, if she'd be an easy or difficult teacher.

She gave them immediate work. In pairs they had to find topics in their books and write a two page paper on it by the end of class. Jerome had pleaded to work with Mara, but she was working with Noah. It seemed surprising that those two would even want to try to be friends.

Mara and Noah got through it quickly enough, but the others suffered in comparison. Even Fabian, who was of a mind with Mara, was struggling. His mind wasn't as sharp today; the lack of sleep was getting to him more than it had Mara.

When class was finally over they headed into the hallway and began to walk to their next class. "Who are they?" Noah asked, pointing to a group of students who were walking down another hallway.

"They're from Seth House," Mara commented.

"You see something?" Patricia asked, wondering why she'd bother asking about a random group of students. Knowing Noah it was about a boy or fashion, she assumed, and instantly regretted asking.

"One of them looks familiar," she said.

"Well, yeah. You've been here for a term already," Patricia told her.

"Not that way," she said, "Like, I've seen him somewhere else before…"

The students headed off to their next class, and when that was over, they packed their bags and headed back to Anubis House.

Walking as a full group of ten back to the House, they could see the gate up ahead. They were nearly back, when they saw something strange.

"No way," Alfie muttered.

There was a golden ankh stuck to the gate; large enough to be held like a small staff in hand, just like the one the ghostly boy had been carrying.

"What is this here for?" Joy questioned.

"Could it be related?" Nina wondered.

"I don't know, but it's freaking me out," Alfie said, running away from it and towards the school.

"I guess we go to Victor…," Fabian said.

The others started heading inside, no longer interested. Finally Fabian, Nina, Noah, Patricia and Amber headed inside, intent on seeing Victor and trying to shed some light on this.


	3. House of Flesh

3. House of Flesh

"An ankh, on the gate?" Victor questioned Fabian, Nina, Amber, Patricia and Noah.

"Yeah," Fabian said with a nod, "It's mounted out there right now. Did you not put it up?"  
"Why would I put it up?" Victor questioned, rising from the seat at his desk, "Move aside, move aside," he told them, heading through the door, "I'm going to have a look myself."

They followed after Victor as he headed outside. He stepped out through the gate and looked up at it, "An ankh…," he muttered. It was still there.

Amber looked at Nina, who just shook her head a little. Amber ignored her, "Victor, do you know anything about ghosts carrying an ankh?"

"Ghosts?" he questioned, "What sort of question are you asking?"

Before this could go anywhere uncomfortable, Noah spoke up, "I was in the basement the other day, and I saw two…well, I'd have to call them ghosts," she said, leaving out that they were all there, "They weren't old spirits, they were more modern looking. One was a teenage boy, and he was carrying an ankh."

"I don't know anything about that," Victor told her. "When was this?"

"I went down yesterday to check on one of my mixtures," she said.

His eyes didn't show belief, nor disbelief. He wasn't entirely sure if she was being honest, but just nodded, "I don't know."

He reached up and plucked the ankh off of the gate before walking back towards Anubis House.

"Now what?" Patricia asked.

"I think he might know something," Nina said, "He took the ankh, after all."

"That doesn't prove a lot," Fabian told her.

"Well, he might know something he's not telling us," Nina said.

"If anyone's finding that out, I think it'll be Noah," Amber said, looking at the other girl.

Noah nodded, "Yeah…I'm on that."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Joy asked Mick, looking over his shoulder at his laptop as he sat at the dining table.

He quickly closed it and looked at her, "You scared me," he said.

"You know, that looks and sounds very suspicious," Joy told him, "Let me see."

He realized quickly enough that just denying her access to what he was doing would look too suspicious and lead to a fight and possibly an end to their relationship if it went far enough. He opened his computer again.

"I've been looking into university options," he told her.

"That's wonderful," she said, "Now's a good time to be doing that. Why so secretive about it, though?"

"I'm looking into sports scholarships and related options," he said, "I might be away from you, and, well, I didn't want you to know until it was all over and I had decided on what option. I figured that if you saw me doing this that you'd get mad and try to sway me away from it."

She smiled, "No, I wouldn't. You're proud of your sportsmanship, and if you can get to university that way, then that's wonderful. I wouldn't be mad about it, even if we don't end up at the same university."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," she told him.

* * *

"Do you feel good about staying up and hunting for ghosts?" Jerome asked Mara while they sat on his bed.

"Not entirely," she said, "That history project was a bit hard."

"You're probably the last person I would have expected to believe in this stuff," Jerome said, "I mean, well, you saw it firsthand, but you're the last I'd expect to just jump at the chance to do something about it."

"My whole life I've prided myself on how smart I am. I've prided myself on being realistic. Last term though…everything I had was shaken. The magic, the danger…it's all real."

"It doesn't mean you have to change," Jerome told her, "It didn't change me. I'm not jumping at every chance to go hunting this stuff or getting involved."

"But everything I thought has been shaken! I have to see more about it, and learn," she told him.

"Look…," he said, "You can keep doing this stuff, and I'm going to still be your boyfriend, but please, don't drag me along to everything. I've had more than enough magic and danger for my lifetime."

She looked at him with pleading eyes, and then sighed, "Ok, fine. I can deal with that."

"Trust me Mara; you'll get tired of it soon enough too."

* * *

Alfie was walking around the school yard, instead of going back to Anubis House. He had seen the ankh on the gate, and it had freaked him out a bit. He had fled from the House and towards the school, and was now just killing time however he could.

"Why did it have to be ghosts?" he muttered, sitting under a tree and looking around at the few stragglers. He recognized students from Isis House, Thoth House, Hathor House, and then one from Seth House caught his eye.

It was the boy from the basement; the ghost.

"No…no…no…," Alfie muttered, running the other way. "Not ghosts!" he screamed out, taking weird looks from others as he ran.

* * *

"You saw the ghost boy?" Patricia questioned him judgmentally.

Alfie nodded, "Y-yeah, at school," he said, clearly shaken. "He was with Seth House students…"

"What would a ghost be doing with those guys?" Amber questioned.

Nina ignored it, "Well, maybe we should go to Seth House and try to shed some light on this."

"You want to go and look for the ghost?" Alfie questioned, "No! No!"

"You don't have to come," Nina told him.

"Right," Fabian said, "We know what he looks like, we don't need you. If you're scared, you can stay away."

"You know, I don't think you were this afraid with Rufus around," Patricia told Alfie.

"There's a different between a psychopath and a ghost," Alfie told her.

"One can hurt you, and one can't," Patricia muttered.

"It doesn't matter," Alfie told her, "People are afraid of spiders, and spiders can't hurt them…"

"Ok, fine, we get it," Amber told him, patting him on the shoulder, "If it would make you feel better I can stay with you…"

"Would you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I don't like Seth House anyway."

"Ok then," Fabian said, "So, Nina, Noah, Patricia, and me?"

"You're going somewhere?" Mara asked, coming down the hall, "Count me in!"

There was a brief moment of silence before Nina spoke up, "Ok then. You can come with us too to Seth House. Alfie saw the ghost boy, or someone who looks like him with them."

"Fantastic," Mara said, "Though I still don't know about ghosts and Egyptian mythology or magic…"

"Nevermind that," Fabian told her.

"Well, let's go," Nina said, "Off to Seth House."

As they headed to the door, it swung open, and someone they didn't know was standing before them.


	4. House of Kings

House of Kings

When the door opened, they saw a teenager standing before them, clad in a fine black suit with brown hair brushing down to his collar. He had a smug look to his handsome face; a fact not lost on any of them, for one reason or another.

Whether his look was smug, or he was handsome, that is.

"I take it you're most of Anubis House's lot," he said simply, his accent from the north. "I'm the newest resident of Seth House. My name is Graham Rohan."

"Um…were you coming here for any reason specifically?" Fabian asked.

"We were kind of in a hurry to be somewhere," Patricia said bluntly.

"Is that any way to speak to a guest?" Graham questioned her, "So blunt, so direct? So rude?"

"Rude?" she questioned angrily, "Do you want to see rude?"

"Patricia," Noah said, "We have a guest, clearly. Now's not the time for such things. Please, Graham, come inside," Noah offered, pulling the others away from the door to make room for him to enter.

"I thank you," Graham said with a slight nod and smile towards her, "What is your name?"  
"Noah Reid," she told him.

"Noah," he said.

Patricia rolled her eyes; it was annoying.

Graham looked around the rooms that he could see from where he stood, "Anubis House looks nice. Not as nice as Seth House, however."

"I've never been to Seth House," Nina said, protective of the House and its abilities, "I wouldn't want to live anywhere else, though. Anubis House is special."

"Oh, I imagine it is," Graham said, "I imagine they're all special in their own way."

Fabian and Patricia cast glances at each other. Was he meaning to imply they all held magic of some sort? Or just special in their uniqueness? They knew that the Houses all had their own looks to them.

"Graham," Mara said, "If I may, what do you mean by newest resident? You moved in, or…?"

"I transferred here from another school," Graham told her, "This is the start of my time here. I was supposed to be in classes today, but I missed them. I only just arrived two hours ago."

"I imagine you'll be in class with your Seth House housemates," Noah said.

"I imagine so," he said, "Doesn't mean I can't come by every now and then, Noah." He made a point to use her name, a point which once more made Patricia roll her eyes.

"Would you like something to eat? Drink?" Mara asked him, acting as a decent host to their guest.

"No, I imagine it wouldn't be up to my standards," Graham told them, walking into the sitting room and looking at the kitchen from where he stood. "Such small facilities for cooking…"

"Oh, I imagine Seth House has some large, grand kitchen?" Patricia challenged.

"Patricia," Nina whispered, "You're being rude."

"I don't care," Patricia said, not whispering back, "I'll be rude if I want to be."

"You don't like me," Graham said.

"Clearly," she told him.

"I don't care," he said, "I'm not particularly fond of you either."

"Good."

"Ok…can we move on?" Mara asked, getting flustered. "Patricia? Maybe you should go and...find something else."

"No, I'm good here," she said, folding her arms.

"I don't mind," Graham said, "She can act however she wants. She'll fall in line soon enough."

"Fall in line?" Fabian questioned, finding that choice of words to be very strange. Patricia had been about to ask the same, but Fabian had said it first.

"Do you not know my name?" he questioned, "Rohan? I'm the heir to a powerful family. My name carries meaning."

"Clearly not," Patricia said, "If none of us know it, who else would?"

"Someone cultured, clearly," Graham told her, sending an insult at each one of them with those words.

"Ok, I think we need to cool down and stop insulting each other," Nina said, trying to keep a peace.

"I've never heard of them…," Mara muttered to herself, trying to think.

"Heir to a powerful family?" Noah asked, brushing the insult off right away, smiling at him.

Fabian was lost in thought, not saying anything.

"I don't care who you are, or what you say," Patricia told him, "You're clearly a jerk who thinks he has power, and the truth is that you don't. Maybe you should stop wasting our time and leave."

"Maybe I will," Graham said, "I don't see anything of worth here anyway. I have no reason to stay here any longer."

As he walked out, Jerome came out of his room, "What's with the arguing?" he questioned, stopping when he saw Graham, "Um…hi…"

"Graham Rohan," Graham said.

"Sorry, no idea," Jerome said.

Graham shook his head, muttering under his breath. "Is nobody in this place cultured?"

"I don't think you're going to make people like you when you keep talking like that," Joy told him, hanging around at the middle of the stairs. Mick was behind her, coming down with her.

"She's right," Mick said, "You sound like such a jerk."

"I don't care what people like you have to say," Graham said, "What matters is me, and my standing." He walked to the door and looked back at the assembled students; only Alfie and Amber were missing. "I'm a man of stature, and will do great things. My name means a great deal; none of you matter. I clearly made a mistake in coming here today. I won't make that error again."

He walked outside, slamming the door behind him.

"Rohan?" they heard Victor say from the top of the stairs, looking down.

"Victor?" Nina asked up at him.

"I was watching," he said, "And listening. I don't like that boy. If he were of my House, I'd punish him for slamming the door. None of you get it in your mind to do that, or you'll face punishment."

"Do you know the name?" Nina asked, ignoring what he said and pushing on with what she had been saying.

"I do," Victor said, "Family money, once very influential, that's about all there is to tell. I wouldn't have thought one of them would attend here."

Victor walked back into his office and closed his door. He had nothing else to say.

"Well…I guess our trip to Seth House is cancelled for now," Fabian said, "I don't think we want to deal with him again."

"When, then?" Patricia questioned.

"I don't know," Fabian said.

"Maybe we can find him at school tomorrow," Nina said, "Let's try that."

"Sounds like a plan," Fabian said.

"I don't know, I'd like to go to Seth House," Noah said.

"Of course you would," Patricia muttered, walking past her and going upstairs.

"Well then, until tomorrow," Nina said, going upstairs as well. The others dispersed as well, going their own ways for now.

Tomorrow they would search for the ghost boy, and for whatever they could learn, with or without Seth House to help them.


	5. House of Steel

House of Steel

"Anyone else really hating history?" Alfie asked the normal Sibuna group as they walked out of school at the end of the day.

"No more than any other class," Patricia commented.

"You hate history specifically?" Fabian asked.

"Mrs. Devenish's homework is hard!" Alfie complained.

"Alfie, it's only been two days," Nina told him.

"Two hard days!" Alfie said. "Come on Amber, you agree with me, right?" he pleaded.

"Not really," Amber said, "I mean, I don't like it, but it's not as hard as you're making it out to be."

"Come on!" he complained, "Seriously? Just me?"

"Apparently," Fabian said as they walked onto the school's yard. "Ok, so, Seth House?" he asked.

"You guys are going there?" Alfie questioned.

"Well, of course," Nina said, "We need to go and investigate."

"Why?" Alfie asked, "Why can't we just leave this one as a mystery that we don't have to jump into? Why not?"

"Because mysteries need solving," Nina told him.

"No they don't!" Alfie said. His fear of ghosts was really starting to hit him hard.

"I'm with Nina," Noah said, "If we leave a mystery, then who knows what might happen? Potentially something very bad."

"Well, count me out of anything about this," Alfie said, "I don't care if you need me, if it involves ghosts, no. I'm out."

"The ghost in the manor didn't freak you out this much," Amber told him.

"Well, that was different. That place had mummies and was filled with magic. It was kind of expected."

"And Anubis House is different?" Patricia asked.

"Well, it's not brimming with magic like the mansion was," Alfie said, "So yes, there is a difference."

"Fine," Fabian said, "Then go to Anubis House. We're going to Seth House."

"I'll come too," Amber said.

"I thought you were going to stay with me!" Alfie complained.

"Well, I want to meet Graham," she said. "I missed him yesterday. Heir to the Rohan family; I want to meet him. You should too, Alfie."

"If we're lucky we won't run into him," Fabian muttered.

"I have to disagree," Noah said.

"You're the only one he liked," Patricia told her coldly.

"You're jealous," Noah said.

"Am not," Patricia responded.

"No, I'm staying back, you guys go," Alfie said, heading back the other way.

"Wasn't Mara interested?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah," Nina said, "But let's just go. We can get her next time."

The students headed on, going towards Seth House on the other side of the school.

* * *

"Can't believe they want to go find ghosts…," Alfie muttered as he walked back into the school.

"Did you say ghosts?" Mara asked him, hurrying to catch up from the hall she came out of. "Did they go without me?"

"Yeah," he said, "Went to Seth House."

"I think I can still catch up!" she said, about to run off.

"Ah, Ms. Jaffrey, Mr. Lewis, I'm glad you two are here." It was the voice of Vera Devenish.

Mara turned and looked along with Alfie at the history teacher standing at her door. "Mrs. Devenish?" Mara asked.

"I've been finding whichever students I could. I have something that needs doing. Or rather, all of you do."

"What do you mean?" Mara asked.

"Planning for the future," she said, "You're in your third year. You students need to start planning your futures, and I'm helping."

"Forcing sounds more like it," Alfie muttered.

"Mr. Lewis?" she questioned.

"Nothing," he said.

"Now, come," she said, ushering the two into her classroom where a number of students sat, including Jerome and Joy. Mick was there, but he wasn't working. Surprising to most, he had already dealt with it, and impressed Mrs. Devenish by being ahead of the rest.

"Now then," Mrs. Devenish said, "I have reference materials at your tables. Start looking into this and start your planning."

* * *

Seth House was similar to Anubis House in structure. Anubis House was the first to be built, and the others were built in a way to copy it. Its internal layout was very similar, however, not exactly the same. The students stepped inside, following a young woman of Seth House with red hair named Willow.

"The basement is refurbished, really nice large room for doing whatever," she said, "The kitchen was expanded last year, it's the biggest of the Houses. Graham brought a personal cook along too," she said. They looked into the kitchen and saw it, at least three times as large as Anubis House's, and with a large dining table.

Everything in the sitting room was much nicer; leathers, a large television, statues, vases, busts. It was beautiful, and made theirs feel small.

Willow kept taking them around, telling them that she was the only one home at the moment, not even their housefather was around. She took them down the hall to the boy's bedrooms.

"Graham has his own room," she said, "Here, I want to show you something."

She opened his door. It was the size of the Anubis House rooms, but he didn't share with a roommate, giving him much more space. He had a spacious bed sitting against the far wall, nice chairs and a mahogany desk. Vases and busts, many books, paintings hanging on the walls.

It looked less like the room of a student, more that of royalty.

"Pompous," Patricia muttered.

"Look above his bed," Willow said.

They all looked to where she directed. Sitting on the wall, directly above the headboard, was a sword; steel shining in the light. Beautiful, silver, wrapped in golden twine around the hilt, rubies inlaid in the pommel.

Along the blunt side of the blade that they could see were seven circles, each one with some sort of mark or design.

"Weapons aren't allowed here," Fabian said, "He's allowed to keep it?"

"Family heirloom," Willow said, "And I don't think Mr. Sweet cares," she said, "Or knows."

"It's…kind of scary to see," Nina said.

"Makes me like him even less," Patricia muttered.

Willow shut the door, "Ok, so…I hear them. They're back."


	6. House of Seth

House of Seth

Soon a group of students were filing into the hall, surprised to see Willow with the Anubis House students.

"Hi guys!" Willow said excitedly, "We have guests!"

"Anubis House," one of the boys said. He was the tallest, with ginger hair and an annoyed look on his face, "What is it you lot want?"

"That's Danny," Willow whispered.

Among the others were a ginger girl (Danny's sister, Sophie), a short, stout boy with brown hair named Greg, a tall, rather good looking boy with black hair named Jefferson, and the boy they sought; blonde, average sized, named Jake. Willow gave them the names with quick whispers.

"We were just coming for a visit," Nina decided to say. It would sound crazy to try to explain their actual purpose for being there.

"A visit?" Sophie questioned. She had the same tone and annoyance as her brother, "Why?"

"Why not?" Nina asked. "Graham dropped by yesterday. Thought we'd come by and meet you guys."

"We're all in our third year," Danny said, "This is the first time. Why not last year? Or the year before? This is about Graham, isn't it?"

"No, actually," Noah said, "I'm the only one here for him. The others are here to talk to Jake."

"Me?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Noah said, "It's rather important, if we could hurry this along."

"Why him?" Danny questioned.

"You guys can go on," Sophie told Greg and Jefferson, "Clearly you guys and the two of us aren't important."

"We'll gladly talk to you guys," Nina said, "Make some new friends."

"I have enough friends," Patricia said, primarily aimed to annoy Danny and Sophie.

"What was that?" Sophie hissed, walking towards Patricia.

"Come on Patricia," Amber whispered, "That wasn't smart…"

"Ok, ok," Fabian said, putting himself between Patricia and Sophie, "Look. Can we just ask our questions and be on our way? No need to fight?"

"I don't see why there's no need," Danny told him, "I see plenty of need."

Danny pulled Willow aside, pushing her back towards the other Seth students. Jake looked around, and then backed out the door. He was clearly worried about this whole thing, and why they had come to see him. He wasn't getting involved.

"We need to talk to you!" Nina called after him, but he was gone.

"Well, you have us now," Danny said.

"Enough!" a voice roared.

They looked back to see Graham walking through the entrance, now in full school uniform. He cast his uncaring eyes towards Danny, "Enough," he hissed.

"They started it!" Danny said angrily.

"What did they start?"

"They came in here looking for Jake and you," he said, "Ignore and lie to the rest of us."

"I don't care," Graham said, "They are our guests, you do not treat them as such."

"You're new here," Danny told Graham, "I do whatever I want!"

"No. Not anymore," Graham hissed.

After staring at each other for a few tense moments, Danny backed away nervously from Graham. Graham ignored him and looked at the Anubis residents.

"Thanks for that," Noah said, giving him a smile.

"Ah, Noah," he said, "What a pleasure. And Patricia. Please, forgive yesterday." He looked at Amber, "I don't know you."

"Amber Millington," she said, "I wasn't nearby when you visited yesterday. I wanted to come and meet you."

"Ah, so you're aware of me!" Graham said happily.

"I am," she said.

"Wonderful," he said.

Patricia sighed, "Look, we came to see Jake, not you." She pushed Noah on the back, "Well, except for her. She can stay and talk to you. The rest of us need to go find Jake."

"Very well," Graham said, "Please, if you would ever like to visit again, this won't happen a second time. I can promise that."

"Thanks," Nina said.

"Really appreciate it," Fabian followed up, following Nina out of Seth House.

* * *

"This is pointless…," Jerome muttered, not even bothering anymore.

"How can you say that?" Mara whispered to him, "Our futures are important!"

"Not right now they're not," he said, "Maybe at the end of the term, or the start of next. But right now? Halfway through our third year?"

"Actually, now seems like a really good time," Mara said.

"Ok, that's fine and all, but I can do that alone. I don't need to be dragged into this classroom against my will to figure it out."

"I'm with Jerome," Joy muttered behind them. That was a surprise to all involved in the conversation. "I can do this alone. I don't need my afternoon ruined."

"I can't believe you were on top of this, Mick," Mara whispered back.

"Well, scholarships are important to get onto," he said, "So I had to hurry along with it."

"Guys, can you be quiet?" Alfie whispered nervously, "I don't want to get in trouble…"

"You're afraid of her too?" Jerome questioned, "Ghosts, and now Mrs. Devenish?"

"…yeah…"

Mara stifled a laugh, but Jerome wasn't as successful.

"Mr. Clarke?" Mrs. Devenish asked from her desk.

"Nothing, sorry," he said, going back to his paper and getting back to work, flipping through the documents she had provided.

By the time that Mrs. Devenish had let them all leave, none of them were any farther. Other students were, but most people had just been killing time and hoping to avoid being pulled back in tomorrow.

"Ok, next time we head straight home," Joy said to the rest of them, "Then she can't catch us."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," Jerome said, "I can't stand another day of that."

"It's important," Mara reminded.

"Not in that situation," Jerome said, "I can do this at home, in my free time."

"Alfie, where did the others go?" Mick asked. 'Free time' had apparently made him wonder about them, since his mind was on the idea of a mystery, with the ghosts and all.

"They went to Seth House, looking for the ghost boy," Alfie said. "I saw him yesterday, in flesh."

"So he's not a ghost?" Joy asked.

"I guess not," Alfie said, "Or maybe? I don't know how ghosts work!"

"He's really afraid of them," Jerome told the others, so they'd all be caught up.

"What's so scary about ghosts?" Mick asked.

"They come and go so suddenly! They're dead people! They throw your things around and pop out in the middle of the night and make strange noises and scare you!"

As they walked out of school they saw the approach of the others whom had just come from Seth House.

"How'd it go?" Mara called, hurrying over.

"We found him," Nina said, voice low as they all gathered, "He left before we could talk to him, though."

"Those Seth House students aren't worth mingling with either," Patricia commented.

"Why are you guys here?" Fabian asked.

"Mrs. Devenish is basically abducting students and making them work on their futures," Joy said with a sigh.

As the ten started to walk back towards Anubis House, they heard someone calling for them. Turning around, they saw that it was Graham.

"Many apologies for Danny and Sophie's behavior today," he said, "Please, I would like to invite you all to the dinner my cook is preparing. It's my way of making things up. And Jake should be around, so you can talk to him."

"I don't think so," Patricia said.

"I think we should," Noah said, "Might be nice, to talk to other students and have fine foods."

"Trudy is a wonderful cook!" Alfie defended.

"There's a large difference between her good cooking and what Graham's cook should be able to do," she said.

"Please. Let me make up for my actions yesterday. It wasn't appropriate of me to say what I said. And allow me to make up for my housemates. Please," he pleaded.

"Ok…," Nina said, "I don't know about the rest of them, but I will."

"I'll come too," Fabian said.

"Fancy foods from your cook? I'm definitely in," Amber said.

"Well then I'm in too," Alfie said.

"Of course," Noah said.

"Fine," Jerome said.

"I'll come," Mara said.

"Sounds good," Mick said.

"Very," Joy agreed.

"…fine…," Patricia muttered.

"Excellent," Graham said, "Please, come with me," he said, turning and leading them back towards Seth House.

"I guess I should call Victor," Noah said, taking out her mobile.

"You have his number?" Jerome questioned.

"His office," she said. "I'll tell him we'll be gone at Seth House, and to tell Trudy not to make dinner."

As Noah did that, the students followed Graham back towards Seth House, and entered once again.


	7. House of Cloak

House of Cloak

The students from Anubis House sat at the large table that Graham had had prepared for them. It turned out being heir to a powerful family had its benefits, even reaching out this far to the boarding school. It was lined with beautiful food; turkeys, pies, fruits, salads, soups. It was set for a feast; it looked like, not a handful of students.

Greg, Jefferson, Jake and Willow sat with the Anubis students and Graham. Danny and Sophie were missing.

"So, what, those two couldn't stomach sharing a meal with us?" Patricia questioned Graham.

"I didn't think they could remain cordial, so I told them not to eat with us," Graham said as he took up some turkey on his fork. "They were surprisingly willing to listen to reason."

"What reason would that be?" Nina asked.

"Ok, maybe not reason," Graham said, "But they listened to my heartfelt request."

The Seth students remained mostly silent. It wasn't uneasy, it was more that they didn't have anything to discuss. Having strangers, having this meal, it was all new for them. It wasn't anything they were accustomed to.

"Come, talk to our guests!" Graham urged his housemates, "It's not every day we have such occasions!"

"They don't have to talk to us if they don't want to," Noah said, looking at him, "Besides, and no offense to anyone else, I'd rather talk to you."

"Come on Noah," Patricia muttered.

Jerome leaned over to Mara, "Is this what it was like last term?"

Mara nodded, "More or less."

"Well, I'll be happy to talk to you guys," Willow said, "I like the ones of you I met earlier today. I don't know the rest of you well enough yet though, but I want to change that!"

"See? Willow has the spirit that we should all have regarding our guests," Graham said.

The rest of the night fell into some uneasy conversation. Jake didn't want to talk at all, despite Fabian and Nina trying to figure out what was going on with him. Jefferson tried to hit on Joy, but Mick's looks kept him from going any farther. Greg talked to Alfie about food, and the two seemed to be enjoying their conversation.

Noah kept talking to Graham, much to the annoyance of Patricia, sitting next to her. She talked across the table to Jerome and Mara instead. Amber just sighed as Alfie ignored her in favor of food discussion. She talked to Willow instead, but the girl would barely let her get a word in.

By the time the meal was finished (for the most part), and it was time for the Anubis students to say their goodbyes, there was still no sign of the housefather, Danny or Sophie.

"Guess they did a good job at staying away," Fabian commented to Graham.

"They listen," Graham said with a smile.

"I couldn't help but notice your housefather isn't around either," Fabian said.

"Business. Right?" Graham asked Jefferson.

The boy nodded, "Yeah."

"I wish Victor would go on business somewhere for a few days," Alfie muttered.

"Don't we all?" Amber chimed in.

"You guys just don't know him like I do," Noah muttered.

"He can be a good guy," Nina agreed.

"Hardly," Jerome commented.

"I'm with him," Mick said.

"Well, we should do this again," Graham said, "I will keep in touch."

"With me, I'd hope," Noah smiled.

He returned it, "Yes, with you."

"You make me sick," Patricia muttered to Noah.

As they walked off, the grounds were covered in darkness. They had stayed later than expected, but finding their way back wouldn't be too difficult.

"What's your problem?" Noah questioned Patricia.

"You're throwing yourself at him," Patricia said, "What? Because of who he is? You didn't try this hard with Jerome."

"But Jerome isn't…"

"Wait!" Jerome interjected, "You're about to insult me. Choose your words carefully."

"What do you care?" Mara asked, "You're with me," she made a point by grabbing his hand.

"I know, but…"

"It's a guy thing," Mick said, standing up for Jerome, somewhat.

"Why, thank you Mick," Jerome said, surprised that he'd speak for him.

"No problem," Mick said. The two shared a look that they wouldn't have months ago; perhaps one of a bond they could form, a friendship they could craft, or something to replace the hate that had stemmed between them.

"So, how are we going to get Jake to talk to us?" Nina pondered.

"He didn't want to talk tonight," Fabian said.

"Maybe he just didn't want to talk in front of everyone else," Joy put in.

"Maybe," Fabian said, "You know what, probably."

"So, isolate him?" Nina asked.

Alfie didn't want to hear this, so he walked ahead a lot faster, going alone into the dark. Amber watched after him, but didn't go to walk with him.

"I guess so," Fabian said.

"Find him after a class, make him talk to you," Mick said.

They all stopped when a scream pierced the air. It was Alfie.

"Alfie?" Amber called, running off ahead.

"Amber, don't go alone!" Mick called after her, running. The others broke into a run after them, finding a tangle of bodies; Mick, Amber and Alfie had crashed into each other and were all on the ground.

"Alfie, what happened?" Mara asked, crouching down to help him up. Jerome helped Mick and Fabian helped Amber to get up.

"I…I saw something…," he said, "It's coming this way! Run! Run!"

"What? What did you see?" Fabian questioned him.

"Alfie, calm down and tell us," Mara said.

"I…I don't know what it was," he said, looking back frantically over his shoulder, "It…I…I just don't know."

They heard a footstep as someone stepped on a twig.

"Run!" he hissed, pushing past them and running. The others looked into the dark and ran after Alfie as quietly as they could. He stopped up ahead and got behind a tree and some bushes. The others got in with him.

They waited in silence. Soon they saw a figure passing by; it was a figure standing around one of the girls heights, wrapped in a deep blue cloak. Nothing was visible; face shrouded in shadow, hands mostly tucked into the arms of the sleeves.

After another step, the cloak shifted slightly, revealing part of a hand.

The hand was made of stone.

The head turned at the sound of a gasp escaping from Amber's lips. Then they saw it; a woman's face, made of stone.

It blinked its black eyes at the bushes, and walked towards them.

House of Terror

"What can we do?" Amber whispered.

"We should run," Alfie said, about to get up, but she grabbed the back of his shirt.

"I'm with Alfie," Fabian whispered, "Get around it and run for Anubis House."

"On three," Nina breathed, "One…two…three!"

The students shot to their feet and went around the tree, giving them some room from the cloaked woman of stone. The woman turned, but didn't pursue them.

"Seriously, what was that thing?" Jerome questioned when they all collapsed in the entranceway.

"Something has to be going on around here," Fabian said, "We see ghosts, we see a…a…"

"Stone woman," Mick said.

"Right, stone woman. That, ghosts…that mysterious ankh…something's going on."

"Guys…," Nina said.

"Hm?" Fabian asked.

"What is it?" Patricia asked her.

"A while ago, before we went home for Christmas, but after Wolf disappeared…I…I saw him."

"You what?" Patricia questioned.

"You saw him?" Amber asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Noah demanded. He affected her the most, she felt she had a right to know above all of the others.

"I…I didn't think much of it," she said, "I mean, he didn't gain much, other than life. I didn't think he'd be a problem. I don't know if he's connected, but still…"

"Ok, ok," Fabian said, putting his arm around her, "What happened?"

"He was walking out of an antique shop," she said, "He had something in his hand."

"Is that it? He went antiquing?" Jerome questioned.

"It could have been anything he was carrying," she said, "I don't know."

"So…guy walks into an antique store, and buys something that causes ghosts, a stone woman, and mystery ankhs?" Alfie asked, "Ok…"

"Ok, I guess that doesn't all make sense," Nina said.

"No, it doesn't," Fabian agreed.

"You should have still told us," Noah said.

"I know, and I'm sorry," she said.

They all looked up when they heard Victor loudly clearing his throat, standing above them on the second floor, looking over the balcony.

"Bed, all of you," he told them coldly.

"Victor!" Fabian said, relieved to see him, "We saw something out there, and we could use…"

"Bed," Victor said, "Whatever it is, it can wait until morning."

"Maybe it can't," Mick told him.

"It's some sort of…thing…creature…," Alfie said.

"And you expect us to go into the night in search?" Victor questioned, "Bed. Morning," he said, going back into his office. He had a point…

The students stood around for another moment. Amber was the first to raise her hand up.

"Sibuna."

"Sibuna," the others repeated.

The next morning, Victor listened to them recount what had happened the night before, nodding as he thought about it.

"I don't know of anything like that," Victor said, "Nothing."

"I studied mythology over break, and I don't have any thoughts either," Mara said.

"Noah?" Victor asked. It was still odd to think that those two had bonded.

She shook her head, "I have no idea."

"Well then, I'll do some research. I'll inform Mr. Sweet to make sure no students are out past dark, not that they should be anyway," Victor said, "Now go. Go to school."

The day went by as usual, with one change. Every class had missing students. It was one or two per class, but it was every class.

"Well, that's strange," Joy commented.

"I guess they're sick?" Amber said.

"Or they wanted to skip," Patricia said, "We just got off holidays, I imagine some wanted to skip."

"That many of them?" Joy asked.

"Sure, why not?" Patricia responded.

She turned, but saw that Noah, who was with them, had gone off and was talking to Graham not far away. She was smiling and laughing, and it was still just as sickening.

Patricia walked towards her, "Are you going to keep doing this? Ditching us?"

"Patricia," Graham said with a smile.

"Graham," she said coldly.

"I'm sorry to keep taking your friend," he said, "I'll try to stop."

"You'd better not," Noah told him with a smile.

Patricia grabbed Noah and pulled her away. Graham watched for a moment before heading off the other way to class.

"Do you know how sickening that is?" she questioned Noah.

"Come on, you don't find him cute?" she questioned.

Patricia didn't answer.

"Then why not try?" Noah asked.

"He's hardly my type," Patricia told her.

"And that type is?" Noah questioned.

Patricia didn't answer her.

As the day went on, they all managed to avoid being sucked in by Mrs. Devenish. Nina and Fabian headed off to try to intercept Jake. Mick, Mara, Jerome, Joy, Alfie and Amber headed home. Noah and Patricia continued to argue about Graham.

"Why do you keep pestering me about him?" Patricia demanded, "You want him, so why keep this up on me?"

"Because then we can talk about him!" Noah said, "And I want to know what you like."

"Why?"

"So I can help set you up!" Noah told her.

"I don't need to be set up with anyone, especially not by you. No offense," Patricia said. She liked Noah, but her taste in men…not so much.

"Come on Patricia…," Noah said, following her as they walked around the school grounds. "Where are we going?"

"We saw that woman over this way," Patricia said, "I just want to look for something."

"What?"

"Anything," Patricia said.

They were heading into an area with more woods and trees than the rest of the grounds. They went through the bushes and into the woods, looking all over.

"You think we'll find anything?" Noah questioned.

"No idea."

"What if we do? What if it's the woman?"

"We run," she said.

The two moved around some trees and then stopped. There was a stone figure standing before them, but not the woman from the night before. This one was completely immobilized; he was a student, one of the missing ones from the day.

"What?" Noah muttered.

They kept walking, finding a few more students, petrified, hidden in the woods. They stopped at a slight clearing, looking into it, seeing another student on his knees, pleading, begging.

"Your begging has fallen on deaf ears," a familiar voice hissed.

Graham stood over the boy, sword raised overhead. One of the seven circlets in the blade was glowing, and the boy cried out as his body swiftly petrified.

Noah and Patricia stood there, shocked, watching as Graham lowered the weapon and turned his head their way.


	8. House of Terror

House of Terror

"What can we do?" Amber whispered.

"We should run," Alfie said, about to get up, but she grabbed the back of his shirt.

"I'm with Alfie," Fabian whispered, "Get around it and run for Anubis House."

"On three," Nina breathed, "One…two…three!"

The students shot to their feet and went around the tree, giving them some room from the cloaked woman of stone. The woman turned, but didn't pursue them.

* * *

"Seriously, what was that thing?" Jerome questioned when they all collapsed in the entranceway.

"Something has to be going on around here," Fabian said, "We see ghosts, we see a…a…"

"Stone woman," Mick said.

"Right, stone woman. That, ghosts…that mysterious ankh…something's going on."

"Guys…," Nina said.

"Hm?" Fabian asked.

"What is it?" Patricia asked her.

"A while ago, before we went home for Christmas, but after Wolf disappeared…I…I saw him."

"You what?" Patricia questioned.

"You saw him?" Amber asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Noah demanded. He affected her the most, she felt she had a right to know above all of the others.

"I…I didn't think much of it," she said, "I mean, he didn't gain much, other than life. I didn't think he'd be a problem. I don't know if he's connected, but still…"

"Ok, ok," Fabian said, putting his arm around her, "What happened?"

"He was walking out of an antique shop," she said, "He had something in his hand."

"Is that it? He went antiquing?" Jerome questioned.

"It could have been anything he was carrying," she said, "I don't know."

"So…guy walks into an antique store, and buys something that causes ghosts, a stone woman, and mystery ankhs?" Alfie asked, "Ok…"

"Ok, I guess that doesn't all make sense," Nina said.

"No, it doesn't," Fabian agreed.

"You should have still told us," Noah said.

"I know, and I'm sorry," she said.

They all looked up when they heard Victor loudly clearing his throat, standing above them on the second floor, looking over the balcony.

"Bed, all of you," he told them coldly.

"Victor!" Fabian said, relieved to see him, "We saw something out there, and we could use…"

"Bed," Victor said, "Whatever it is, it can wait until morning."

"Maybe it can't," Mick told him.

"It's some sort of…thing…creature…," Alfie said.

"And you expect us to go into the night in search?" Victor questioned, "Bed. Morning," he said, going back into his office. He had a point…

The students stood around for another moment. Amber was the first to raise her hand up.

"Sibuna."

"Sibuna," the others repeated.

* * *

The next morning, Victor listened to them recount what had happened the night before, nodding as he thought about it.

"I don't know of anything like that," Victor said, "Nothing."

"I studied mythology over break, and I don't have any thoughts either," Mara said.

"Noah?" Victor asked. It was still odd to think that those two had bonded.

She shook her head, "I have no idea."

"Well then, I'll do some research. I'll inform Mr. Sweet to make sure no students are out past dark, not that they should be anyway," Victor said, "Now go. Go to school."

* * *

The day went by as usual, with one change. Every class had missing students. It was one or two per class, but it was every class.

"Well, that's strange," Joy commented.

"I guess they're sick?" Amber said.

"Or they wanted to skip," Patricia said, "We just got off holidays, I imagine some wanted to skip."

"That many of them?" Joy asked.

"Sure, why not?" Patricia responded.

She turned, but saw that Noah, who was with them, had gone off and was talking to Graham not far away. She was smiling and laughing, and it was still just as sickening.

Patricia walked towards her, "Are you going to keep doing this? Ditching us?"

"Patricia," Graham said with a smile.

"Graham," she said coldly.

"I'm sorry to keep taking your friend," he said, "I'll try to stop."

"You'd better not," Noah told him with a smile.

Patricia grabbed Noah and pulled her away. Graham watched for a moment before heading off the other way to class.

"Do you know how sickening that is?" she questioned Noah.

"Come on, you don't find him cute?" she questioned.

Patricia didn't answer.

* * *

"Then why not try?" Noah asked.

"He's hardly my type," Patricia told her.

"And that type is?" Noah questioned.

Patricia didn't answer her.

As the day went on, they all managed to avoid being sucked in by Mrs. Devenish. Nina and Fabian headed off to try to intercept Jake. Mick, Mara, Jerome, Joy, Alfie and Amber headed home. Noah and Patricia continued to argue about Graham.

"Why do you keep pestering me about him?" Patricia demanded, "You want him, so why keep this up on me?"

"Because then we can talk about him!" Noah said, "And I want to know what you like."

"Why?"

"So I can help set you up!" Noah told her.

"I don't need to be set up with anyone, especially not by you. No offense," Patricia said. She liked Noah, but her taste in men…not so much.

"Come on Patricia…," Noah said, following her as they walked around the school grounds. "Where are we going?"

"We saw that woman over this way," Patricia said, "I just want to look for something."

"What?"

"Anything," Patricia said.

They were heading into an area with more woods and trees than the rest of the grounds. They went through the bushes and into the woods, looking all over.

"You think we'll find anything?" Noah questioned.

"No idea."

"What if we do? What if it's the woman?"

"We run," she said.

The two moved around some trees and then stopped. There was a stone figure standing before them, but not the woman from the night before. This one was completely immobilized; he was a student, one of the missing ones from the day.

"What?" Noah muttered.

They kept walking, finding a few more students, petrified, hidden in the woods. They stopped at a slight clearing, looking into it, seeing another student on his knees, pleading, begging.

"Your begging has fallen on deaf ears," a familiar voice hissed.

Graham stood over the boy, sword raised overhead. One of the seven circlets in the blade was glowing, and the boy cried out as his body swiftly petrified.

Noah and Patricia stood there, shocked, watching as Graham lowered the weapon and turned his head their way.


	9. House of Stone

House of Stone

"Oh, you saw?" Graham questioned the two girls, face twisting into a disturbing smile, "No matter," he said, giving his head a slight shake, "No…," he lifted the sword into their direction, "I'll just have to petrify you two as well. Pity really, that it comes down to this."

Noah and Patricia backed away, but the trees and petrified students made it hard to move without looking back, as they kept bumping into things.

"Where are you two going?" he questioned, "You cannot escape Graham Rohan! Heir of the Rohan family, wielder of the Blade of Seven Sins!"

Noah and Patricia turned and ran as fast as they could. They could hear Graham running after them, but didn't look back, didn't slow. They dodged around trees and students until they were out of the woods and running towards Anubis House.

Graham reached the treeline and paused, putting his free hand against a trunk as he caught his breath, his hair in disarray, "Next time…," he hissed, stalking back into the woods.

* * *

"Where are Nina and Fabian?" Patricia demanded when the two came back into Anubis House, panting, completely tired from their run back.

"Um…I'd assume together," Jerome said, confused. He and the others were in the sitting room, "Why?"

"That's not helping," Noah said, "Where are they? They went to Seth House, right?"

"I think so," Joy said, "Why? What's wrong?"

"It's Graham," Patricia told them.

"I'll go get them," Noah said, turning to run back.

"You're not going alone with Graham out there!" Patricia told her.

"Would someone mind explaining what's happening?" Mick questioned them.

"I'd like to know what the yelling is about," Victor told them, coming down the stairs, "Talk. Now."

Noah and Patricia looked at each other, "Ok…we should all talk about this," Noah said, "Something very bad is happening, and we need you, Victor. We need your help."

"What's going on?" Amber asked, "What is it?"

"I don't like the sound of this," Alfie commented.

"Graham Rohan," Patricia told Victor, "You know him, right?"

"I do," Victor said, "What of him?"

"Students were missing classes today," Patricia said.

"So, you believe me that it's weird?" Joy asked.

"Definitely," she said, "We found them."

"Found them?" Joy asked.

"They're frozen in stone," she told all of them, "In the woods. Graham is doing it; he has a sword that's turning people to stone!"

"Stone?" Jerome asked.

"Like the woman from last night?" Mara asked.

"Except not," Patricia said, "They're frozen, she could move."

"I think it's got to be something completely different," Noah said, "Or at least, probably not the same thing Graham is doing."

"What do you know about this sword?" Victor questioned, "I need information."

"He called it by a name," Noah said. "The Sword of Seven Sins."

"I'll look into it," Victor said, "Come with me. Now."

The students all followed him upstairs, because they weren't sure who he was addressing. He walked into his office, but they stayed in the hall outside.

Victor stepped out shortly with a crook in his hands; a scepter he had taken from the manor.

"The Crook of Osiris," he told them, "I was going to use it on Wolf. It will drag someone's soul to Duat; the Egyptian underworld."

"You'd kill him?" Mara questioned.

"We have someone running around with a magical weapon, Mrs. Jaffrey," Victor told her, "Who knows how dangerous he is? We might need to use this, if we can't figure anything else out."

"So…we have a maniac running around and petrifying people," Jerome said, "What about us? Are we supposed to go about our normal days?"

"No, Mr. Clarke," Victor told him, carrying the Crook through the group of students as he headed downstairs, "I am going to go see Mr. Sweet and inform him of what has happened here. We will figure out how to proceed from here."

"Victor, do you know anything about the Sword?" Noah asked, "Or do you have to study it?"

"I can tell you this," Victor said, "That isn't an Egyptian artifact."

"Everything we've dealt with has been Egyptian!" Alfie said, "And now…something else is magical?"

"I'm afraid so," Victor said, "What did it look like?"

"A knight's sword," Noah said.

"European, if I had to guess," he said, "It makes sense, since the Rohan family's history is here."

"Nina and Fabian are still at Seth House, probably," Patricia told Victor.

"None of you are leaving this house," Victor told them, "You'll be safe here. By now you know enough passages to stay hidden."

"We need Nina's locket," Joy said.

"Well then, just hide if something happens," Victor said, "He saw you two, right?"

"He did," Patricia said.

"Then lock everything," Victor said, opening the door, carrying the Crook in his hand as he headed out.

Alfie hurried down and locked the door, "Ok…now what?"

"Maybe we should barricade things," Mick said, "Leave he front door accessible for the others."

"We're supposed to be in fear, but am I the only one who can't take this seriously?" Amber asked, "It's just…Graham seems…"

"Amber, we saw him today," Noah said, "He looked…crazed."

"He's dangerous," Patricia agreed.

"Come on, let's block the doors!" Mick told them, hurrying to the back door.

Jerome shook his head, "I didn't want anything else to happen…," he muttered, "One normal year, or term, is that so much to ask for?"

"This is far from what I wanted to experience," Mara said.

"Maybe we should try to investigate this Sword," Amber suggested.

"It would be worth a shot," Joy agreed.

"I'll go start researching," Mara said, hurrying up to her room.

"Come help me! Jerome, Alfie!" Mick called.

The two headed his way, planning on blocking the door and every window they could.

Noah watched them all. Amber and Joy had gone to assist the others; Joy to Mara, Amber to the boys. Patricia finally went with her, leaving Noah alone to make her choice.

She went to the front door and headed out, making sure it locked behind her. She had to get to Seth House; she had to try to rescue the others.

* * *

Graham watched as two more students turned swiftly to stone before his eyes. He began to laugh and walked on. He was nearing Seth House, where he would pay the siblings another visit, and show them the fate that awaited them should they disobey.

He had made sure to bring them under his thumb the previous night by threat of petrification. He had new tasks for them, new tasks for everyone in his House.


	10. House of Lust

House of Lust

Nina and Fabian looked around Seth House, but they weren't able to find Jake. Willow was the only one there to help them, and she wasn't of much help.

"Well, I guess we should head back for now," Fabian said.

"Yeah," Nina sighed, "Try again tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a good plan," he said. He opened the door and the two headed out, heading back towards Anubis House. They had managed to avoid the danger, at least, as Graham returned shortly after, missing the two of them.

* * *

Victor walked straight into Mr. Sweet's office without knocking. Mr. Sweet was currently holding a conversation with Mrs. Devenish, both of whom looked at the intrusion with confusion.

"Victor?" Mr. Sweet asked, "What's going on?"

"Out," Victor told Vera, "I need to speak with you, Eric."

"I was here first," Vera told him, "We're having a discussion regarding the school."

"My discussion is far more important," Victor told her, "Now, go. I'm not playing around. Leave!"

"Um, Vera, please give Victor and I a moment, if you'd please," Mr. Sweet said, "I apologize deeply."

"Fine," she said, rising and walking to the door, "I don't know what could be so important to interrupt this."

"You wouldn't understand," Victor told her, closing the door behind her. He locked it and walked towards the desk, "Eric, something is happening."

"What do you mean, Victor?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"You know Graham Rohan, do you not?"

"Of course, his father is…"

"I know," Victor said, "His father is the head of the Rohan family. He's the heir to that old and powerful family. Right now, forget all of that. What you need to know is this; he has some sort of magical sword, and he's using it to petrify students."

"What?" Mr. Sweet asked, "I…I don't understand, Victor."

"There have apparently been a number of students absent today," he said.

"Well, that's what I was speaking to Mrs. Devenish about," Mr. Sweet said, "She was inquiring about their absences."

"You'll find them in the woods, turned to stone," Victor said, "Or so my students say."

"What do your students know?" Mr. Sweet questioned.

"They saw it; they saw Graham turning students to stone."

"Are you sure they're being truthful?" Mr. Sweet questioned.

"I trust Noah," Victor said, "I trust her word."

"Well then…," Mr. Sweet said with a sigh, "What would you have me do?"

* * *

On the other side of the door, Vera stood, listening in silence. She heard about Graham turning people to stone with a magical sword, and that was enough for her. She walked away from the door, needing to take care of this immediately.

Vera went to her classroom and closed the door, locking it for good measure. She removed her mobile and dialed a number.

"Ravinn?" she asked. She smiled grimly, "I have just heard something that might interest you tremendously. A magical sword…"

* * *

"So…you plan on taking matters into your own hands?" Mr. Sweet asked, having pretty much given up.

He nodded, "I pray I won't need to," he lifted the Crook, "But if I need to…I will send his soul to Duat."

"And what would his family say, finding out their son died here?" Mr. Sweet questioned.

"For all we know they sent him to do this," Victor said, "Where else did he get that Sword of Seven Sins? Where did he learn to use it?"

"We don't know," Mr. Sweet said, "We can only guess. But I implore you Victor, don't try to use the Crook unless no other options present themselves."

"We can try to take the Sword by force, I guess," Victor said, "He'll have to release it sometime. Who's the housefather of Seth House?"

"Derik Hoban," Mr. Sweet said, "But he hasn't checked in in any way in a few days."

"What does that mean?" Victor questioned, "That Graham already got him?"

"Maybe," Mr. Sweet said, "We can only guess."

Victor sighed, "Well, let's assume so," Victor said, "Eric, I insist that something be done. The students are in danger, and Graham is already using his power to eliminate some of them."

"Do you propose martial law?" Mr. Sweet questioned.

"Yes, actually," Victor said, "Keep the houseparents in control of their kids; make them take them to school, have the teachers escort the students around. Make everyone go straight home after school with an escort. Just make sure that Graham can't get at any more students!"

Mr. Sweet rubbed his eyes, "Ok…we'll instigate this. We'll call it a drill…"

Victor nodded and headed out of Mr. Sweet's office, Crook still in hand. He looked back at Mr. Sweet once more, and headed on, hoping he'd be fine without protection.

Looking at the Crook, he whispered to himself, "I'm willing to give anything for this school…even a piece of my soul."

* * *

Noah reached Seth House and quickly headed inside. She looked around, and headed farther inside.

"Nina? Fabian?" she whispered, going around. Nobody was around. She figured they'd be looking for Jake, so she'd check the boys rooms.

She looked inside them, but there was no sign of anyone. She looked into Graham's room as well, for good measure.

She stepped inside and froze. Graham stood there, changing his shirt. He turned at the sound of her entrance, but she froze again, admiring his body.

"Lust," he whispered, touching his sword, lying on the bed at his side.

One of the seven medallions lit up, and Noah cried out as she was swiftly covered in stone for the sin of lust.


	11. House of Law

House of Law

When Nina and Fabian returned to Anubis House they were filled in on the situation at hand. They were supposed to be barricading the entrances to the House and avoid Graham, for now they knew about his sword, and about the petrifying abilities it held.

"You didn't happen to see Noah, did you?" Joy asked Fabian.

"Noah? No, why?" he asked.

"She's gone," Joy told him, "We can't find her. She said that she wanted to go and find you guys at Seth House. We're afraid for her, that's all."

"We have to go and look for her then," Nina said, "If she's still out there…"

"You will not be going anywhere," Victor told them as he walked inside. He locked the door and turned to them again, "You are all to remain indoors while not at school."

"Victor, Noah's out there somewhere!" Fabian told him.

A look of concern came across Victor's face. He fought with himself; go out and search for her, or let her go and just hope and pray that she'd be ok?

"We can't do anything at the moment," Victor said, "Now, all of you, into the sitting room!" he ushered them.

The students soon sat on the sofas as Victor stood before them, looking at the nine students, lacking his favorite. "For the time being, you are only allowed to leave Anubis House to go to school. I will escort you all to the school grounds, as other houseparents will for their charges.

"Between classes, teachers will escort the students. Nobody knows what's going on; it's being called a drill. You are to avoid Graham Rohan at all costs.

"Furthermore, you are all to come straight home, under my watch, when the day ends. This will be repeated until we can stop Graham."

"And how do you plan on stopping him?" Mick questioned.

"That's not for you to worry about, Mr. Campbell."

"But…it is," he told Victor, "We're all involved in this. We know what's going on, we know there's some madman running around, turning students to stone. For all we know he got Noah already. You have a way to stop him, I think we deserve to know it!"

"You are certainly entitled to that opinion, and perhaps you do deserve to know," Victor said, "But for your sakes, I am not going to tell you."

"It's something bad, isn't it?" Amber asked.

"Can I go?" Alfie asked, "I…I just don't want to know. I'll listen to you and not know it, but if they're going to keep arguing and wanting to hear it…can I just go?"

"Go," Victor told him, "But that's because I'm done with all of you, not because you're getting information out of me."

"It's that Crook, isn't it?" Mara questioned him.

"You're going to drag him to the underworld?" Jerome questioned, "You're going to kill him?"

"I indeed took the Crook of Osiris along for protection," Victor said.

"There's a difference between protecting yourself and hunting and pretty much murdering someone!" Mara told him.

Alfie got up and just walked out as quietly and quickly as he could. He had heard more than he had wanted to already; he didn't want to hear about Victor being ready to murder Graham.

"You'd do that?" Joy questioned.

"For this school, I would do anything," Victor told them. He looked at the Crook of Osiris sitting against the wall behind him, "Using the Crook would end the problem, but…it would require sending a piece of my soul along with Graham's. I'm old, I'm out of potion, I'd be giving up most of my life to ensure that this school is safe.

"It's something I'd be more than willing to give up, just like when I was ready to use it on Wolf."

"Victor…," Nina said.

Victor grabbed the Crook and walked out of the room, not saying another word.

* * *

The next morning Victor walked the nine students to school. He carried the Crook with him, but held it as if it were a cane. They saw other students arriving as well, confused, just like their houseparents.

The day went by as normal, during classes. Alfie had asked to use the restroom, but he had been denied, under the rules Mr. Sweet had handed out. After class their teacher escorted them to their next classes, while he waited outside the bathroom for Alfie and any others who had to use it.

"Is this really just a drill?" they could hear someone asking.

"Devin is still missing today," another said, "I've been calling and texting, but he won't answer. I'm starting to think he's not just playing sick to get out of class…what if something happened?"

"Do you think they'll find out about it?" Nina asked at lunch, whispering to Fabian as they watched students discuss things.

"I hope not," Fabian said, "Imagine how afraid they would be if they knew what Graham was doing?"

"We need to figure something out," Joy said, sitting beside the two of them.

"You want to do something?" Nina asked her. She was surprised that Joy would be the first one to come and want action.

"Well, of course," she said, "We need to normalize this. We know what's happening, and as much as I don't really like Victor…can we really let him do what he's planning on doing?"

Mara and Jerome sat nearby them, Mara leaning in, "Yeah, we can't let him just go hunt down Graham and murder him!" she whispered.

"Is it really murder?" Jerome questioned, "It's completely different."

"He'll still be dead," Mara said.

"Look," Jerome said, "We're all in danger, and even if we're not showing it, I'm pretty sure we're all afraid of this. Is it really so bad if the situation resolves itself and things become normal again? If we can have peace and safety?"

"Jerome does have a point," Mick said, sitting close to Joy. "I'd rather be safe. You heard Victor; he's willing to do anything to protect this place."

Amber and Alfie were absent from their group today; Alfie hadn't wanted to sit with them, because the notion of pretty much murdering Graham freaked him out, and Amber had gone to sit with him so he wouldn't be alone.

"I think it's time to face the fact htat Noah is probably gone," Fabian said. "We should go and try to find her."

"And make ourselves targets?" Joy questioned.

"We don't have any way to try to restore her," Mara said, "And if we find her, then what? Drag her back to Anubis House, as a statue?"

"I don't know," Fabian said, "Just the thought of one of our friends, one of our own, out there as a statue just…it doesn't feel right."

"We can't do anything about it," Nina said, "For now, we just have to keep going on until we can figure out a plan, and a way to save everyone."

The bell for the end of lunch rang. The students got up and headed along with their escorts, back to the school in lockdown, back to their day under martial law.


	12. House of Hunt

House of Hunt

The next day Noah was still missing, along with more students. Graham was still picking them off, it seemed, or they weren't coming to class. Who could blame them? Even if they didn't know anything about the situation, it was still strange, and students kept missing. Nobody would fault them for staying at their House.

"Are you making progress in the situation?" Mr. Sweet asked Victor.

"It depends by what you mean with 'progress'," Victor said.

"Have you found a way to save the students?" he asked.

"I'm researching various alchemic formulas that would claim to remove petrification," he told Mr. Sweet, "So far I lack a test subject."

"You've been told where to find students, you told me," he told Victor.

"Indeed I have, but I, like you and my students, am afraid," Victor said, "I'd rather not go wandering into the unknown. I may be the best hope they have to return to normal."

"Agreed," Mr. Sweet said, "So, what is your plan then?"

"I'm half considering walking into Seth House and just ending it," Victor told Mr. Sweet, "Although I'm sure it won't be that easy."

"I don't think you could do it," Mr. Sweet said, "I don't think you can just take…," he paused, the mere thought of what he was about to say weighing heavily on him, "take a student's life."

"It's for the good of everyone," Victor informed him.

"I understand that," Mr. Sweet said, "I…I just don't envy you."

"Eric," Victor said, a kindness in his voice, "You need only run this school, and do your part. I will do the dirty work in keeping the students safe."

"Thank you, Victor," Mr. Sweet told him.

Victor nodded, "I'm afraid that our time as friends, however, may be coming to an end…"

"How much of your life would you have to give up?" Mr. Sweet questioned.

"Most of it," he confided quietly.

* * *

Between classes, there was a commotion between the students with their escort. There were whisperings of something happening in the auditorium, and that they had to go. The teachers refused to take them, so some broke off and ran that way.

In the confusion others slipped away. More and more left, while some were kept in place by teachers, and others had no idea what was happening, or held no interest in going.

"What do you think this is about?" Jerome asked Mara.

"I don't know," she replied, "I just don't like it."

"We should go check it out," Nina said.

"Why?" Alfie asked, "Let's just stay with our escort and go on…"

"Alfie," Amber told him, "Why are you so afraid?"

"Do you want to be turned to stone?" he hissed, "That just sounds horrible! It's like dying, I imagine!"

"Stay here," their teacher told them, heading off with other teachers to try to get the students back. Presumably in a group their size (numbering around twenty one) they'd be fine.

"I say we go and check it out, like Nina said," Fabian said, heading off.

Nina followed him and looked back, "You guys can stay fi you want."

"I'm coming," Mick said, "Might need me."

Fabian smiled, "Yeah, always good to have muscle."

"I'd might as well come too," Joy said, heading off with them. The others stayed put for now.

"Should we have gone?" Mara asked Jerome.

"You can still go," Jerome offered, "But I'd rather you didn't."

"Why?"

"It's not safe," Jerome said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "At least right here, I can keep an eye on you."

Alfie looked at them, and looked at Amber, "Sorry, I've got nothing," he whispered to her at her look of probably wanting a similar gesture.

* * *

In the auditorium, teachers and students stood, trying to figure out what was happening. The teachers were also trying to get their students under control at the same time, but weren't having much luck in that endeavor.

Nina, Fabian, Mick and Joy slipped into the back of the assembly, but didn't understand what was happening; nothing was going on.

Finally, a minute later, the curtains opened. The students and faculty came to a more attentive state.

Graham stood on the stage, clad in full school uniform, his hair touching down to his collar. His handsome face was held emotionless as he overlooked them.

"Did you spread this?" one teacher demanded, "Are you trying to ruin Mr. Sweet's rules?"

"His rules?" Graham questioned. His voice was quiet, cold, but carried out, "This school needs new rules; new laws."

"What are you talking about?" the same teacher demanded.

Graham reached behind him, to where a table sat. He pulled back on the large cloth that covered it, revealing the scabbard and his Sword of Seven Sins.

"What is that?" someone shouted.

"A sword?" another called.

Graham drew the sword up from the table and pointed it at the teacher, "My rules; my laws!"

"Put that down before you hurt yourself!" the teacher told him, jumping up onto the stage.

"You dare speak to the king this way?" Graham shouted in demand.

"King?" he questioned, "You're king of nothing! I know who you are, but your name means nothing to me! You're just another student; another teenager in my charge. Now, put it down and quit this nonsense!"

"Prideful," Graham hissed. One of the seven emblems on the blade began to glow, and the teacher cried out as stone overtook his body. He was petrified in a moment.

"This is the fate awaiting those who go against me!" Graham roared to the students and teachers.

There was a mass scramble. Some stayed, afraid, unable to move. Most attempted to flee, including the four Sibuna members, but he saw them.

"You four!" he screamed out, "Anubis House residents! All of you are my targets! Whoever brings them to me shall receive great power! Great reward!"

Nobody seemed to be listening to him. The four fled before anything could happen, and they rushed back to where the others were.

"What happened?" Mara questioned.

"No time, run!" Nina told them, "Back to Anubis House! Get anyone you can, and run!"

They tried to get other students to come with them, but it wasn't effective. In the end it was only the nine of them, racing across campus towards Anubis House, hoping they could get inside safely.

Sure enough, as they unlocked and entered, they were safe. Nobody was there; nobody had tried to stop them. Only one thing was off.

Victor wasn't here.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Victor called in the halls.

Mr. Sweet came out at his side to watch, also in confusion, "Settle down! What's happening?"

Vera came running up, "The Rohan boy! He has a sword, and…"

Victor and Sweet looked at each other, "Get the students," the principal told Vera, "Students! This way! We can protect you!"

Vera didn't go far as she grabbed students. Victor grabbed more, ushering them into a classroom. They closed the door and started to block it.

"We'll be safe here," Vera told the students. She kept looking back at Victor and Sweet as she talked to her charges.

"I need to go out there," Victor told his old friend, "I need to find him and stop him. The students are in danger!"

"I'm sure they'll be doing the same thing we did," Mr. Sweet said.

"Maybe," Victor said, "But we can't be certain." He looked at the blockaded door, "Let me out and re-seal it."

"Victor, I can't let you do that," Mr. Sweet said.

He looked at Mr. Sweet, "Eric. My charges are out there. Many students are out there. If something isn't done soon, they'll be turned to stone, and the Rohan boy will have his run of the place. We can't allow him to harm anyone else.

"This school is precious not only to me, but to you as well. Let me out so I can protect it. So I can try to protect them all."

Mr. Sweet and Victor shared a long look before the principal nodded in defeat, "Ok…just…just come back, Victor. Please."

"I intend to," Victor told him, working on the door. As soon as it was clear, he hefted up his Crook of Osiris and headed out into the panicked school.


	13. House of Sins

I made a mistake with yesterday's update and included both chapters in the first upload, it should be fixed now, I fixed the original document, but I don't remember how this site works to know if that fixed it. Anyway, so there's that mistake, but it should be fine from here on out.

* * *

House of Sins

"Victor's not here," Nina said as she walked down the stairs, "I checked everywhere upstairs."

They had already searched the rest of the house. The fact that Victor wasn't with them was one that didn't put any of them at ease. They needed him, not necessarily as a voice of reason, but as a voice of some sort. He was willing to do what none of them were willing to do, and also to talk with them about what was going on.

They needed him around. They also hated the idea of him going to effectively kill Graham. They had to find another way and stop him from doing that.

"I hate to mention it, but…," Fabian started, looking at the front door, "Maybe we should leave and head out."

"No, I am not going out there," Jerome said, "You can go. Count me out."

"That's just selfish thinking," Mick told Jerome.

"No, it's thinking about my own life," Jerome said, "Sure, see that as selfish. What good could we do out there? Nothing. We have nothing to do!"

"We can stop him," Mick told Jerome, "We have numbers."

"And he has a bloody sword that can turn us all to stone!" Jerome shouted at him.

"Jerome, Mick!" Mara yelled at them, grabbing Jerome by the arm and pulling him away, "Calm down!"

"Jerome has a point," Joy said, "But so does Mick."

"I'm going with Jerome," Alfie said, "I don't want to go out there and risk my life."

"We've risked our lives plenty of times," Patricia told him, "But…what are we supposed to do? Find Graham and tackle him and take his sword?"

It was Amber who spoke up that surprised them, "We've faced danger before, and we've almost died. I'm afraid, and I don't want to go out there, but we have to! We can't let Graham run around the school and be turning students to stone! We have to stop him! We have a duty to everyone, as Sibuna!"

"A duty?" Nina asked.

She nodded, "We've dealt with this magical stuff before. As far as I see it, we have a duty."

Nina smiled, "Yeah. Yeah we do."

Fabian nodded, "I'm in."

Mick nodded, "Me too."

Joy looked at Mick and then nodded, "Fine, but I'm not happy."

Patricia looked at Amber, Nina and Fabian. She nodded, "Yeah, I'll come along."

"I'm in," Mara said. She had wanted to get more involved, and this would still be fine for her.

That left Jerome and Alfie. Alfie looked at Jerome, took a deep breath, and told all of them, "I don't want to go…but I'm not going to sit here and be a coward while the rest of you go out there. I'm coming too!"

And then the eyes fell on Jerome. "Come on," Alfie told him.

He looked aside and bit his lower lip. He looked over them, and his eyes settled on Mara.

"I don't want to…," he said.

"Jerome…"

"I will though," he told her. "But I'm not part of your group," he told all of them, "I'm not going to be doing that hand thing anymore, or saying the name."

"That's fine," Nina told him, "But we're all in this together, regardless."

She raised her hand before her face, "Sibuna."

Everyone other than Jerome did the same, "Sibuna."

* * *

As Victor walked through the halls, looking everywhere, keeping his guard up and wits about himself, he was unable to locate Graham, and that was worrisome to him. Where could he be? He had to be found soon, and he had to be stopped.

As he walked, he heard the sound of a door opening. He turned, but he didn't see anything. The door was open, however, but nobody was there.

Victor slowly moved towards it and looked inside. Nothing; no signs of anyone. There was one place where someone could be hidden; just on the other side of the front desk, but there was nobody there.

"Strange," he muttered, turning back to the door. As he walked through it, the frame collapsed on top of him. Victor managed to get out without most of it hitting him, but it hit his arm and hand on the way down, pinning him under rubble, along with the Crook.

He dare not call for help. He started to pull away at the rubble, feeling as though his hand may be broken. He finally got his hand free, and started working to retrieve the Crook, when he heard the sound of steel scraping along the ground.

He looked down the hall to see Graham walking towards him, no expression on his face, sword in hand, dragging against the ground.

He didn't look at the rubble, he just turned and fled. He couldn't face Graham without the Crook, but he couldn't get the Crook in time.

He'd have to come back for it later.

* * *

As the students ran across campus, they slowed when Alfie, Amber and Joy began to tire. "Come on, we need to hurry," Patricia told them.

"Just give us a moment," Amber told her, panting.

"We don't have much time," Patricia told them.

"Guys!" Nina told them, panic filling her voice.

They could see Graham standing at the window, looking out at them. He broke through it with his blade and climbed out, into the yard.

"There you guys are," he said in a deathly quiet voice, dragging his sword through the grass, "Time to go, just like Noah went."

"Run!" Mick told them, pushing them all back. The nine Sibuna members began to run while Graham walked after them, before soon breaking into a run as well. He wasn't going to let them escape.

As they ran, Joy tripped a little and fell into a bush. She was out of sight of Graham, so she pushed herself deeper inside, taking that time to hide and rest. She breathed hard, but held her breath as she heard Graham nearing.

The next thing she knew, the sword was in her face, hovering a hair's width in front of her.

"Sloth," he told her.

One of the seven medallions lit up on the blade, and Joy quickly turned to stone where she sat in hiding.

"There's two…," he smiled grimly.

He turned at the sound of a shout. Mick was almost upon him, ready to tackle him. The blade shone again in defense of its master, and Mick turned as well.

"Wrath, for attempting to avenge her," he whispered.

* * *

The others had continued running off ahead, only stopping when they nearly collided with another student. It was Jake of Seth House.

"This way!" he urged them, pulling them into the school and into a classroom. He barred the door, leaving the eight of them inside.

"We've lost Mick, Joy and Noah to him," Fabian told him.

Jake nodded, "I'm sorry to hear that…," he said, panting a little.

"You're the ghost," Alfie told him, "I heard you wouldn't talk about it, but we're all locked in here now, so talk. Why did we see you and someone else haunting our basement?"

"Alfie, now's not the time," Fabian hissed to him.

"I'm sick of being afraid!" Alfie told him, turning back to Jake, "We need to know what's going on here, and I'm pretty sure you have to know something, ghost boy! Tell us, what's going on?"

Jake looked distantly to his side, "Ok…," he said quietly, "I'll tell you what you saw…"


	14. House of Offense

House of Offense

"What you saw wasn't me," Jake told the group of them, "It was my twin brother, Dale, and my father."

"Your twin and your father?" Patricia questioned.

"Why did we see them in Anubis House?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know," Jake told them, "But…but they are dead. Those would have been ghosts you saw."

"They were carrying an ankh," Nina told him, "Does that mean anything?"

"Not particularly," Jake said.

"We also found an ankh on the Anubis House gate the next day," Nina told him.

"I don't know about it," Jake said.

"So…what can you tell us?" Patricia asked him. "I thought you'd have more to say."

"They were killed by a man named Ravinn Wolf," Jake told them, "Our teacher from last term…"

"Wolf?" Fabian questioned, "It was Wolf?"

He nodded. He looked at them, seeing that everyone was tense, on edge, "He's…he's a monster."

"We know," Jerome said, "Personal experience…"

"Can you tell us anything else?" Nina asked, "I'm sorry if it's hard, or painful, but we'd just like to know, in case it's important."

He nodded, "They were killed by him, and something he had. He called it the Eye of Seth…it looked like a crystal eyeball…and…and I don't know anything else. I ran away before it could hit me."

"Why your family, though?" Fabian asked.

"No reason," Jake told them, "He was just looking for someone to test it on, I think…"

"He's a monster," Fabian muttered.

"Thank you for your help," Nina told him, "I'm sorry about your loss."

Jake just nodded and turned away from them.

"I wonder if the House was just trying to warn us about Wolf," Fabian pondered.

"Maybe," Amber said. "It wouldn't be the first time the House helped us."

"I think what we need to do is leave here," Mara said. "We won't accomplish anything here."

"Mara's right," Amber said, "But where do we go?"

"How do we know that he won't just be waiting for us to come out?" Alfie questioned.

"We don't," Nina said, "But we do need to go."

"Let's go to Seth House," Fabian said, "Maybe we can find something there. Some old book or something that Graham might have brought with him."

"Ok, it's better than nothing," Patricia said.

"Right into enemy territory…," Alfie muttered, "Um…am I the only one who sees a problem with that?"  
"No, no you are not," Jerome told him.

"We have no other choice," Nina said, "We have to try to stop this right away."

Fabian walked over to the door, "Jake, you can stay here," he said, "But…is there anything we should be watching for? Traps?"

"Not as far as I know," he told Fabian, "But Graham is crazy. He might have some…"

Fabian nodded, "Lock this behind us, barricade it again too," he said, starting to pull at the desks and stuff that blocked the door.

Soon the remaining Sibuna were in the hall and moving quickly. They were lucky not to run into Graham, but they did encounter stone students in the hallways.

"Keep moving," Nina said, "Forget about them, don't get caught up looking at them and feeling sorry. We have to go and stop this!"

Soon the group had made it to Seth House without encountering Graham. They pushed the door open gently and looked around, but there was no sign of any trap, at least that they could see. They moved cautiously, but there was nothing.

"Let's split up," Nina whispered, "If something goes wrong, shout and we all run back for Jake's classroom."

The others nodded, but kept in pairs, because that made them feel safer.

Mara and Jerome headed upstairs, to the housefather's office and to the girls rooms. Nina, Fabian and Patricia went to the basement, planning on returning back to Graham's room later.

Alfie and Amber stayed in the living areas and the boys bedrooms, although they didn't enter the bedrooms.

Finding nothing quickly, Amber strayed into Graham's bedroom, however, while Alfie wandered into the kitchen and dining area, finding the table covered in food, as it had been when they had had dinner here.

Alfie couldn't control himself. He was afraid, and wanted food. He began to grab anything off of the table and stuffed it into his mouth, eating as much as he could as fast as he could.

In Graham's room, Amber found jewels and fine clothing, including dresses for some reason. She didn't question why Graham had dresses with his suits, but she figured it was for some sick plan he had. If he called himself King, he must need a Queen, right?

She was focusing on the beauty of the objects around her, while Alfie was busy stuffing his face not too far away.

Neither noticed Graham walking through the hall. He walked up behind Amber, leaning down and whispering into her ear, "Greed."

The sword began to glow; another medallion lit up, and Amber was quickly fossilized before she could give a cry.

He walked into the dining room. Alfie couldn't cry out to raise an alarm, because of all the food in his mouth.

"Gluttony," Graham said, pointing the blade at Alfie.

Alfie quickly froze over as well.

Soon the others were meeting up, coming up and down from their respective areas of search.

"Nothing in the basement," Patricia said, "Not even fossilized victims."

"Nothing upstairs either," Mara said.

Fabian turned to go to the boys rooms when he saw Graham walking towards them, sinister grin on his face.

"Run!" he shouted, pushing them towards the door. The five survivors pushed through the door and ran, but Graham was close behind them.

Before they got too far, Jake came out from their side, tree branch in hand. He swung it into Graham's chest, stopping him. Graham looked at him, anger burning in his eyes. He grabbed the branch and pulled it, yanking Jake from his feet. He stomped on his chest once, but couldn't think before Fabian ran back and knocked into him.

"I'll try to slow him down!" Fabian shouted to the others, "Just run!"

"I could slow him…," Jake told Fabian as he coughed.

"You need to run as well," Fabian said, grabbing the branch, "We've risked our lives before. You've lost too much already."

"You've lost friends."

"You lost family forever!" Fabian told him, "Don't argue; go!"

Graham was simply smiling and laughing as he watched the two of them. Finally Jake ran off after the others.

"And do you think you can hold me back?" Graham questioned Fabian.

"I do," he said.

Graham swung with his sword once. Fabian stepped back, but the swipe wasn't really within range. He was toying with Fabian.

"Come on," Graham hissed, swinging again, but Fabian lifted the branch. Part of it was cut, but not all the way through. He kept moving back.

Graham took a wild swing down. Fabian avoided it and swung with the branch, but he stopped mid-swing.

"Envy," Graham hissed, smiling wickedly, his hair hanging around him in disarray, giving him even more of a crazed look, "You didn't strike in anger. This isn't wrath. You struck in envy of my skills, needing to test your own."

"No…," Fabian muttered as his body swiftly turned to stone.

"And then there were four…," Graham hissed, walking off in pursuit of the other four Sibuna members, and Jake.

They knew things, they had to be stopped. It didn't matter how, but he would stop them all, and become the true king of this school.

And then the country.


	15. House of Pride

House of Pride

Fabian was gone. Nina didn't know that for sure, but she knew nothing good would come of Fabian trying to stop Graham on his own. No; he had to be gone, turned to stone.

"It'll be ok," Mara told Nina, as if sensing her fears, her doubts in Fabian.

"Just keep moving," Jerome told them, "We need to get back to Anubis House, fast!"

"Jerome's right," Patricia told her.  
Nina slowed, "Why bother?" she questioned.

Jake had finally reached them; doubling over and panting, "Go! Fabian is slowing him down! Come on!"

"You go with them," Nina told Jake, "I need to go and find Fabian."

"No!" Jerome told her, walking towards her, "You are not going back for him! If it's just Mara and I, we're not getting anywhere. You have that locket, you're the one who's in charge, you're the one who handles all of this magic stuff. You have to go on! You have to avoid being turned to stone!"

"Jerome is right," Mara told her, "We don't want to lose anyone else, but if we lost you…we…we probably wouldn't be able to go on. You're our leader."

Patricia nodded in agreement.

"Come on!" Jake urged, "We can talk about this once we reach safety!"

"Ok…," Nina agreed, running along with the rest of them, looking back one more time, and then heading on forward again.

* * *

Victor started to dig through the rubble. Graham was nowhere to be found, but he had seen Fabian and Mick fossilized outside. He feared for his students, and he also hated them right now for disobeying orders and going back.

Anubis House was safe. They needed to stay there and let him handle this!

As he pulled the last of the rubble away, he found that the Crook of Osiris was missing. He continued to dig, but there wasn't enough left to obscure it.

"Where did it go?" he muttered, "Where?" he practically shouted in anger.

"Victor?" Mr. Sweet asked, other teachers and students with him.

Victor looked back, "Eric?"

"We're moving. The school isn't safe enough."

"Where do you intend to go the, Eric?" Victor questioned. "Where will be big enough?"

"We're going to leave the schoolgrounds," Mr. Sweet told him, "We're going to go and find the authorities."

"And tell them what?" Victor demanded.

"The truth."

"And will they believe such outlandish claims?"

"We have all of these students here, fearing for their lives!" Mr. Sweet yelled, "Something will come of it!"'

"And then what? Reveal this magic to the world?" Victor questioned.

"All of the students know, how do you intend to keep it a secret?" Mr. Sweet questioned, "It's going to come out eventually, Victor. There's nothing we can do about it."

Victor stood slowly up to his feet, "You all go, then," he told Mr. Sweet, "I have to stay here for now."

"Why? Why not come with us?" Mr. Sweet asked him, almost pleadingly.

"The Crook is gone," he hissed, "Someone has it, and it may be more dangerous than that sword."

* * *

Anubis House was coming into view, so they slowed, taking a moment to catch their breaths. They reached the door, finding the key hidden nearby. Jerome, Mara, Patricia and Jake entered inside, with Nina about to enter.

She slammed the door shut and pressed the locket against the door, whispering, praying, "Please House, please lock…please listen to me…"

Mara tried to open the door, but it locked, and she couldn't unlock it. She banged on it, "Nina!" she shouted.

"What are you doing?" Patricia shouted, "Let us out!"

"I'm sorry!" Nina yelled back, pushing the locket back under her shirt. "I have to do this alone!"

Nina turned and ran from the House, while inside they were scrambling to get after her, but everything was sealed. The House itself was stopping them at Nina's insistence.

"I guess we can't do anything," Jerome said, resigning themselves to entrapment.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Mara asked.

"Who knows?"

* * *

Nina ran around, not sure what she was doing. She figured the only thing she could do was find Graham and try to stop him. Being the Chosen One might help her. Well, she hoped it would.

She slowed when she saw Graham walking towards her, sword clutched tightly into hand, twisted expression present once more on his face.

Nina pulled the locket out, wearing it openly, hoping that it would assist her. She walked towards Graham, just hoping something would work.

"Come to face your end?" he called.

"The end of something," she told him, "I don't know what yet."

He raised the sword towards her, "I already got your boyfriend. You're next!"

Her heart throbbed with pain at the mention of Fabian. "You…you turned him to stone…"

"He was easy enough," Graham hissed, "Weak, foolish, he fell to envy. I wonder what you'll fall to."

He walked towards her, but she did her best to hold no emotions. He had the blade almost pressed against her throat, and he touched the chain of her necklace.

He drew the sword back and slashed once at her neck. The chain was cut, and the locket fell to the ground. Nina didn't flinch through some miracle.

"My skill is truly befitting of a king, don't you think?" he questioned her, "Skill enough to cut so delicately, and not touch you. A true master of the sword, a true man worthy of rule."

"Yes…I suppose you are," Nina told him.

He grinned wickedly, "No wonder Fabian couldn't do anything against me with that branch. My skill is the greatest! There is none beyond mine! I spent years learning, and it's all paid off!"

"Yes…yes it has…," Nina whispered, seeing one of the seven emblems on the sword slowly starting to glow.

Graham saw it too. He looked at Nina, and then his face turned into a show of horror. He cried out as his own body was being covered in stone.

"Pride," Nina told him.

He screamed and threw his head back as he was fully covered in stone.

Nina collapsed onto the ground and looked at him. She picked up the locket and thrust it into her pocket. Then she heard footsteps.

The cloaked woman was nearing them.

Nina was about to run when a voice came out of it.

"Do not fear me," the cloaked woman told her. "I am Mary Rohan…I was Graham's mother." She reached out her stone hand, touching Graham's stone body, "I see he finally fell to his own pride. He was once such a good boy…"

"He…he turned his own mother to stone?" Nina questioned.

Mary nodded once slowly, "I don't think he meant to. He had a fit, and…well…"

"How are you not frozen?" Nina asked.

"A mother's love is a strong thing, stronger than any magic," Mary said.

"Is…is there any way to bring the others back?" Nina asked.

"Yes, and I shall do it in a moment," Mary said.

"Why did you chase us the other night?" Nina asked.

"I didn't," she said, "I was going towards Seth House to see him, if I could. I thought, well…I felt something in you. I wanted to try to make contact."

"I'm sorry we ran."

"I should have been smarter about it," Mary said, touching Graham with her other hand now, "

There was a show of light from under the cloak, and her body crumbled. Graham's crumbled as well, and the Sword of Seven Sins fell into the grass. Light erupted around the school, and Nina was sure that the others were being freed. She looked back at Anubis House, and ran towards the school to investigate.

* * *

Victor was going back to Anubis House, and had missed the show of lights behind him. He had missed the Rohans, coming from another direction. He stopped and looked towards the gate, seeing a woman entering into the grounds of Anubis House, carrying the Crook of Osiris in her hand.

"Vera," he hissed, running towards the House.


	16. House of Wolf

House of Wolf

Nina was hurrying around, trying to find those they had lost. She found a disoriented Mick and Joy, clutching each other for support, unable to walk properly. She told them she'd be back and asked them to sit while she went on.

She found Fabian lying on the ground, unable to move. She fell to her knees beside him, grabbing him, "Fabian…," she breathed, tears running down her cheeks, "I…I didn't know if I'd be able to save you…"

"Save me…?" he asked her groggily, "From what? What happened?"

She looked at him in confusion, "You don't know?"

"No…know what?"

She looked and saw others stumbling around, "I'll be right back," she said, running to another student, "Do you know what happened?"  
"No…"

"What's the last thing you remember?" she asked.

"We had some weird escort thing with the teachers…," he said, "Why?"

They didn't remember. They had lost their memories of Graham's announcement, of everything he had done.

"Just sit down," she said, "You'll feel better in a bit."

She ran back over to Fabian and helped him up, "Come on, let's get back to Anubis House," she told him. "Mick and Joy are up ahead."

She wasn't sure where Noah was, and worried about Alfie and Amber in Seth House, but she'd get them after dropping Fabian, Mick and Joy off.

* * *

"They don't remember," Mr. Sweet was saying to another teacher as they gathered those who had been turned to stone, "It's…it's a miracle!"

"But the rest of us do," the other teacher told him, "We all know what happened here. This isn't going to go away. Word will spread."

Mr. Sweet nodded solemnly, "Sadly, I know. I just don't know what impact this will have on everyone, on everything."

"So far it's probably going to be rather mentally scarring to some," the teacher said, going off to help find other students.

Mr. Sweet looked around the auditorium. This was the biggest place they had to put students for their rests. He envisioned a time when he'd have to leave here, and feared that time would be soon, once word got out.

"Please don't make me leave…," he said softly, his eyes watering, "This school is all I have…"

* * *

Victor neared Vera, but she wasn't able to get inside. She turned and raised the Crook towards him, "Victor…"

"Vera," he said, "What are you doing?"

She lowered it a little, "Come with me and I'll show you what I'm doing," she told him. "I'll even give the Crook of Osiris back to you, if you'd feel better."

"How do you know about it?" he questioned.

"I heard you and Eric talking the other day," she said, offering the magical artifact, "Now, are you coming?"

He took the Crook, "I'm coming," he muttered, following Vera.

She led him towards the closest set of woods, and before he realized it, she had turned on him and raised a Taser, striking him in the chest with the arc of electricity. Victor cried out as he collapsed, allowing Vera to take the Crook.

"There," she told him, "Now just lie here old man. I have business in Anubis House to deal with, and a sword to find…"

Victor croaked, unable to form words. He couldn't get after her; he was entirely powerless.

* * *

Jerome, Patricia, Mara and Jake were still trying to open the doors, windows, or anything. Finally the front door sounded, but remained locked. Mara rushed over and unlocked it, finding it worked now. Nina, Fabian, Joy and Mick stumbled inside, the latter three feeling groggy but better.

"What happened out there?" Mara questioned Nina.

"Graham turned to stone, cloaked woman was his mother, she saved everyone," Nina said quickly, "I need to go get Amber and Alfie. Take care of these guys, won't you?"

"I'll come," Jake offered, "They're in Seth House, I'm going that way anyway."

Nina nodded, "Thanks," she said, heading out with Jake.

The other two got the three weakened students into the sitting room and onto the couches. They went back and closed the door, leaving it unlocked. Vera was nearby outside, but didn't move in yet, even knowing this.

Soon enough Nina was coming back with a stronger Alfie and Amber, but still no Noah. Nor Victor.

"They're recovering quickly," Mara said.

"Good," Nina said, helping the other two to sit, "We still need to find Noah."

"She'll turn up soon," Jerome said, "I'm sure she's headed right back here."

Nina nodded, "Let's get them to their rooms," she said, "Might be better than in here."

Mara, Patricia and Jerome helped move Alfie, Mick and Fabian to their rooms while Nina took Amber upstairs to hers. Someone would help Joy after helping one of the boys.

Joy lay on the sofa, being the only one to hear Vera's entrance. She didn't move, remaining still and listening as someone opened the basement door and headed down, closing it behind them.

When Jerome came to help Joy, she grabbed his arm, "Someone's here," she whispered, "In the basement."

Nina came back downstairs and was told the same thing. She looked at the others as they came together.

"Well…we should investigate," Patricia said.

"Alright," Nina said, "Joy, you stay here. The rest of us will go downstairs."

"I'm coming," Joy said, feeling good enough to walk at least.

"You're weak," Jerome told her, "Rest."

She glared at him, but ultimately agreed. The others went to the basement door. Nina slowly opened the door and the students descended.

They found the lights on, and Vera standing there, back to them. In one hand she held the Crook of Osiris, and in the others he held the Sword of Seven Sins.

Standing in front of her was another figure; one they had never wanted to see again.

Ravinn Wolf.

He looked over Vera at the students, grinning darkly.

"Welcome…," he hissed, "Welcome to your deaths."


	17. House of Attack

House of Attack

The students stood in a state of shock at the site of Ravinn Wolf, the man whom had cheated death and attempted to kill all of them. The memories were not easily forgotten, and now he had come back, admitting to his desire to kill them.

"The Crook," he said, holding his hand out.

Vera handed it to him, and he stepped towards the students. Vera walked a step behind him, but then something happened.

Nina's locket erupted into orange light, an intense, brilliant burst of light. The next thing the two knew, they were on the ground outside.

"What happened?" Patricia questioned.

"I think the House happened," Nina said, running upstairs. The others ran after her, and indeed, they saw the two on the ground outside. Wolf got up and ran towards the open door, but he bounced off of an invisible wall.

"Don't think you're safe!" he shouted at them, "I have the Crook, I have the Sword, and I have the Eye of Seth! You can't be safe in there forever!"

He grabbed Vera and walked away with her.

"Now what?" Patricia questioned.

"We…we get the others, and we think," Nina said.

* * *

Victor had found the strength to move, and had gotten closer to Anubis House, avoiding Wolf and Vera. He didn't know what was going on, or why Vera hadn't killed him. He supposed that she didn't want to give a piece of her soul to get rid of him, but there were other ways of killing him.

No matter; he had to stop her, he had to think of something, and secure the Crook again. But what had become of Graham? It was odd; something was different, so he had to assume Graham had been stopped.

How? But that didn't matter at the moment, as much as he'd like to know. He had to get to Anubis House, and make a plan.

* * *

Noah was feeling better, and making her way back towards Anubis House. She didn't know what had happened, although flashes came to her. During her time with Victor she had drank some potions, and that had allowed her to retain memories there would otherwise have been erased.

She had been dumped in the woods by Graham after he had petrified her, but she had been alone when she came back. She remembered him petrifying others in the woods, and assumed that the reason she had been there was because she too had been petrified. She figured she was dumped somewhere else, though, not where the others were.

She rested against a tree for a few moments, and then heard movement. She ducked down behind a bush and watched as two familiar figures walked through.

One was Vera, the other was her adoptive father. She kept silent, listening, watching.

"What do you propose?" Vera questioned.

Wolf looked at the Crook, which caught Noah's eye. He looked back at Vera, "We'll use the Eye," he told her. "The Eye will settle everything at once. It's faster and cleaner than using either of these. And I don't know about you, but I don't intend on giving up a piece of my life with the Crook."

"I agree," Vera said, "Still, a useful weapon."

"Very," he said.

Vera set her sword down, and Wolf set the Crook down as well. He removed a glass eye from his pocket and began to chant in an ancient Egyptian tongue. Vera was chanting as well, and they had stopped paying attention.

Noah dare not go for the weapons, so she crept forward and out of sight, heading for Anubis House, needing to warn the others.

* * *

"Wolf was here?" Alfie questioned.

Nina nodded, "He has Graham's sword, and the Crook of Osiris. He's dangerous."

"What do we do then?" Fabian asked her.

"I don't know," Nina said, "The House rejected him, but…I don't know what to do now."

"If we go after him, he'll probably kill us," Mick said.

"But we have to go after him," Mara said, "We can't let him do as he pleases."

"I quite like my life," Amber put in.

"We've all faced these situations before," Nina reminded.

"But not against someone openly trying to kill us!" Alfie told her.

"Quiet," Victor told them as he stumbled inside, using the wall for support, "We have to make a move, and soon. If Vera's working with Wolf, like I heard you saying, then nothing good can come of acting slowly."

"What should we do then?" Nina asked him.

"I don't know," Victor admitted, "What we need to do is find them, and get the Crook."

"Rush them?" Mick asked.

"If it comes down to that," Victor told him. "I can't do it alone."

"You have us," Nina told him.

"I don't want you lot endangering yourselves."

"We already have," Nina told him, "More times than you know. We'll do this."

"You're speaking for us all," Jerome told her.

"You're not helping?" Mara questioned him.

"If he doesn't want to, that's fine," Nina said.

"No, it's not fine!" Mick said, "We all have to do this! We all have to band together and act!"

"Even if it's dangerous," Joy agreed.

"We have a duty," Fabian said.

"I feel bad about starting this group now," Amber said, "Now I kind of have to do it too."

"And that means so do I," Alfie said, smiling weakly at Amber.

Noah stumbled inside, "You guys know?" she questioned, seeing them all together and apparently planning.

"Wolf and Vera?" Nina asked.

Noah nodded, "They're in the woods on the far side. I saw them."

"Well then, we know where to go," Nina said. "We should all go, I guess…"

"Come on then," Victor said, "Time is of the essence."

"I'll come along too," Noah said, "Just…just give me a minute or two to sit down here."

"Right," Nina said, "Don't feel like you have to endanger yourself. They've all kind of volunteered."

"I didn't," Jerome muttered.

Mara elbowed him in the side.

Noah nodded, "I'm coming."

Nina smiled at her and slowly lifted her hand, "Sibuna," she said.

The others – even Jerome, whom had been refusing to – followed suit.

"Sibuna."

It might be for the final time, so it held a special meaning to them, more than ever before. They all hurried off after Victor, leaving Noah alone. Once they were gone, Noah hurried into the basement.

* * *

Once they had neared the woods, Victor went on ahead, "Stay back," he warned them as he entered the woods. They all began to look around, but there was nothing yet. They kept moving in deeper until they saw the two, with the Eye of Seth glowing in Wolf's hand.

Vera looked up and saw Victor, stopping her chanting, "Sorry," she told Wolf, "I'll take care of it."

She picked up the Crook and walked towards him. Victor backed away, "Can you do it?" he questioned, "Can you kill me, and a part of yourself?"

"Yes, yes I can!" she shouted, swinging the Crook. It missed, fortunately for Victor. He got behind a tree as she swung it again.

The others weren't sure what to do. Mick ran towards the sword on the ground, and Wolf. He was intent on doing something. "Let's help him," Nina said, running that way with the others.

Noah soon entered as well, running as fast as she could, clutching a bottle tightly in hand. She saw Victor, and screamed for him as the Crook came near, ready to take his life and send him to Duat.

She tore the stopper out and threw the contents of the bottle out. It covered Victor and the Crook, as the weapon neared. The Crook hit Victor, but nothing happened.

"What?" Vera screamed.

"It disabled the Crook," Noah panted as Victor snatched the weapon from Vera's hand.

"Sad to see it go…," Victor muttered. Now how would they stop Wolf?

As Mick neared the Sword of Seven Sins, Wolf stopped chanting. Everyone stopped as the Eye of Seth pulsated, glowing black and dark yellow. Lightning erupted from it, breaking through the treeline and into the sky.

It pulsed once more, and a blast erupted from its side, smashing into Vera. She screamed as her body faded away, banished to Duat by Seth.

"Yes…yes!" he screamed, "The Eye of Seth…the power to be a conqueror!"

The students backed away as Victor and Noah neared them. The eleven of them stood together, watching the lightning strike into the sky, and rain down around the school, putting everyone once more into the midst of danger.

"I am a god!" Wolf screamed, "Bow to me, bow to me now, or die!"


	18. House of Endings

House of Endings

In the storm of lightning that Wolf had released, nothing was safe, especially around him. The kids and Victor were forced to retreat, lest they chance being struck and killed, as Vera had been moments ago.

"What can we do?" Nina asked Victor as they ran.

"I don't know," Victor said, shaking his head, "I need to think…this is Egyptian, I can figure something out…"

"Set is the God of Chaos," Mara commented, "That's what he called that eye; the Eye of Seth. If that's supposed to be more than just a name, then it could be too chaotic for us to stop. It might keep going even if we do stop it!"

"Don't talk like that," Fabian told her, "We'll find a way."

"We always do," Patricia said.

"But this is so much different," Amber muttered.

They could see lightning striking around the school as they ran. They had to ignore it and keep running. Anubis House would probably be safe, but it might take too long to reach.

"Victor?" Mr. Sweet shouted.

They saw Mr. Sweet along with some teachers and students at the school, shouting. Victor stopped, "Eric, get everyone inside! It's too dangerous!"

Lightning struck just in front of Mr. Sweet. He grabbed the others and headed back inside. Victor turned to run, but lightning blasted the ground right in front of him. He ran a moment after it struck, catching up to the students.

"This is crazy!" Joy said, "We need closer shelter!"

"The school is close!" Mick told Victor.

"I don't think the school is safe," Victor muttered.

"You sent them back inside!" Fabian told him.

"I'd rather they think they're safe than know they're not," Victor told him.

"I can see it!" Noah said, "We're almost there!"

Soon Anubis House came into view. They made it inside and some collapsed, while others rested against the walls.

Victor didn't stop, he went straight upstairs. Noah looked at the others and then went after him.

"What do you expect to do?" she questioned, "I know you don't have proper research material up here!"

"It's all I can do!" he told her.

Mara climbed a few steps, "I've been doing research, I'll go online and…"

"This probably isn't something to be found on the internet," Victor told her.

"Then what? Old books?" Noah questioned.

"Yes," Victor said.

"So…," Alfie started, "He goes and looks at old books, we sit here and hope nobody dies?"

"There has to be something else we can do," Nina said.

"What about the ghosts?" Jerome asked, putting in a query, "They had to appear for a reason, right?"

"You mean as something more than just a general warning?" Nina asked.

Jerome shrugged.

"Maybe…," Nina said.

Victor came downstairs a few moments later, "I can't believe I've forgotten…I have it."

"What? You know what to do?" Nina asked him hopefully.

Victor nodded, "I went back to the manor while all of you were gone," he said, removing a small phial from his pocket, "I found this." It was a quarter filled with an amber liquid that held an odd glow to it, "I've read about this in my father's notes. This substance should be able to rapidly age the target. It was one way of creating an immortality potion, by reverse engineering it. My attempts at it proved futile, but I have enough left."

"So, you plan on aging Wolf until he dies?" Noah asked.

Victor nodded, "Something like that, yes."

"Can you get close enough to him?" Fabian questioned.

"I don't know," Victor said, "But we have to try."

* * *

While the storm still raged, the students and Victor ran for the woods. Once more he had attempted to get them to stay behind, but none would. They had to see this through.

Wolf was where they had left him. The lightning strikes were becoming fewer, and it seemed that Wolf was deep in thought, lost in concentration.

He saw them coming through the woods. A blast of lightning crashed down in front of them, "Not another step," he warned, "I can control it now."

"Ravinn!" Victor shouted at him, "You have to stop this!"

"Why should I?" he questioned.

"What is your goal in this?" Victor questioned, "To terrorize a school?"

"To show the world that I can be a god," he told Victor, "To become king of this world, one step at a time. I'll start here, the thorn in my side, and also the place closest to that of my rebirth."

Victor held his hands up and slowly walked towards Wolf, "Do you think the world will bow to you? To a terrorist?"

"I'm more than that," he told Victor, "I'm a man in possession of powerful magic. I think the world will see that and bow willingly."

"Or bow in fear of being killed by that magic?" Victor posed.

"Willingly," Wolf repeated.

Victor stopped a few feet away from Wolf. He slowly lowered his hands, "You know I have no weapons."

"I know, your Crook was your only move, and it failed," Wolf told him, "Thanks to Noah," he looked around Victor, looking at his adoptive daughter, giving her a grim smile, "You'll go last. You served me well for a time, so I will reward that."

"I'd rather go first!" she shouted at him.

"Then so be it," he hissed.

Victor tore the bottle from his pocket and threw it forward, sending the liquid and the phial towards Wolf. It would splash out as it neared him, or smash into him and cover him.

Instead of calling down lightning on Noah, he called it down to shatter the phial and destroy the contents. He laughed, "Did you think that would work?" he shouted at Victor, "Now it's time for you to die!"

"Victor!" the students shouted as one.

Victor turned to look at all of them, not saying a word, merely giving them a nod of acknowledgment as lightning came crashing down for him.

Jake leapt out from the side, tackling Victor out of the way. Both of them hit the ground hard, and the lightning hit nothing. "What?" Wolf screamed.

Jake came to his feet, "You killed my father and brother!" he shouted.

"A necessary test," Wolf hissed, "Your turn!"

"No, no it's not!" Jake shouted at him, drawing the ankh that had been on the gate from his shirt. He had gone inside after they had left and retrieved the ankh. It may not have been his doing, putting it on the gate, but it was related to him. It was the ankh his father and brother had found in Egypt. Somehow it had come to Anubis House through its own magic, and the magic of the House.

And now it was Jake's to use.

The lightning came down for Jake. It struck him, but resonated with the ankh. It built up and was unleashed, flying back for Wolf.

"No!" he screamed as it hit him. The Eye was shattered in his hand as he screamed before vanishing, being banished to Duat, being sucked through the remains of the Eye of Seth.

"It's done…," Jake said, dropping to his knees in exhaustion.

Jerome and Mara helped Jake come to his feet, while Noah and Nina helped get Victor up. They left the woods in silence, away from where Wolf had fallen, and back towards the school.

They saw students and teachers outside, watching them come. They were shouting, cheering.

They didn't know exactly what had happened, but they knew who had saved them.

* * *

Within a day everyone had been gathered, and parents had been called. Word was getting out about magical occurrences, but who could know if it was going to stick? If people would truly believe that?

All that was certain is that word had escaped, but it was going to be up to the world to decide if it would believe.

There was one other certainty; the school was being closed down.

Nina stood in the entry way of Anubis House, her bags on the ground. Amber had already taken multiple trips and was down to only one bag as well.

"I can't believe this is it," Nina said.

"I know…," Amber said, "I thought I had more stuff."

"Amber," she said.

"I know," Amber said, "I can't make a little joke?"

Nina smiled weakly, "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too," Amber said.

The others were slowly coming with the last of their bags, gathering in the entranceway, waiting. None of them wanted to leave, as this would be for the last time. No matter the opinions of this place, it had been their home, and they weren't ready to go.

Victor slowly came down from his office, carrying his last possession; Corbiere. He looked at the students; he would see Noah again, he had taken her in, but the others, never. Most likely never, anyway.

"I don't know what all of you are doing just standing there," Victor said.

"We were waiting for you," Nina told him.

"Why me?" Victor asked.

"Because you've proven to be a good guy after all," Patricia told him.

"You helped us last term," Alfie said.

"You helped us even more these last few days," Fabian said.

"You really changed from when we all first met you," Mara said.

"Even I have to admit that," Jerome told him.

"We probably wouldn't be here without you," Joy said.

"You really helped us. Not just the ten of us, but the school," Mick said.

"We're all going to miss you," Amber told him.

Victor couldn't help but give them a small, warm smile. He stepped off of the stairs and onto the ground.

"Well…," Victor said, looking at all of them, "I wanted all of you gone, but I never wanted this. Eric is devastated about losing the school, but it may be for the best." He looked behind him, at the interior of Anubis House, "I know that I'm devastated about leaving this place…"

"We'll find a new home," Noah told him, "A new one that we can create new memories at."

"It's hard to let go of the past," Victor said, looking back at the students, "I almost hate to say it, but…I really will miss all of you, in some way."

He walked through all of them, opening the door, "Well then…"

One by one, the students walked out of Anubis House, onto the grounds that cold, dreary day. The weather seemed to know that today was truly a sad one, and was responding accordingly, but rain held off.

Victor was the last one out. He paused, unable to step outside, but took a breath, and walked out. He closed the door behind him, locking it for the last time. He followed the students out of the Anubis House grounds and looked back once more along with the students, looking at the grandeur of the House.

"Let's say it," Amber said.

Fabian nodded, "Yeah. One more time."

Noah nudged Victor, "You too," she said, "You're pretty much one of us."

Nina lifted her hand first, "Sibuna," she said.

"Sibuna," they all repeated.

* * *

Ok, that was it. My final piece of work for House of Anubis, and I hope all of you enjoyed my contributions. I'm glad I've had you guys as readers who enjoyed my work.

If anyone wants to know what happened to everyone after this chapter, basically:

Nina became a person who hunts magical artifacts and things like that. In this world, that is a real (secret) profession, and when things got out about what supposedly happened at the school, she was recruited. Her being the Chosen One helps a lot. Still with Fabian.

Mick became a professional athlete, still with Joy.

Joy is still with Mick, not sure what she'd do with her life.

Fabian became a professor of some sort. Still with Nina.

Noah is still with Victor, became a chemistry teacher.

Alfie probably would be running a joke shop of some sort. Not with Amber anymore, but still friends.

Amber went to fashion school, now designs clothes. Not with Alfie anymore, still friends.

Patricia I'm not sure about.

Jerome possibly could teach, he's smart enough. Possibly still with Mara.

Mara could become a lot of things, like a professor. Still possibly with Jerome.

Victor still with Noah as his charge. He found work in another school acting under similar capacity to what he did in Anubis House.

Mr. Sweet found work as a headmaster in another school.


End file.
